


A Pillar of Salt

by odyssxus



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Gen, Multi, Powerful Percy Jackson, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Build, Violence, and a lot of HOO lets be honest, mix of canon and mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus
Summary: On their way to Montauk, 5 year old Percy Jackson and his mother are attacked by the Minotaur, changing the course of history forever. Poseidon will be damned if he allows his child to die. But at least he has the fates on his side. Percy however, needs to be trained, and quickly.
Comments: 144
Kudos: 365





	1. Prologue

Percy Jackson was five years old, small for his age, a little bit of a troublemaker (high spirited his kindergarten teacher said) and more terrified then his little mind could comprehend. 

His mother, after another difficult week at school, had decided to take him to his favourite place in the world - a small cabin in Montauk. His head had been full of ideas of what they would do for the weekend, from staying up late, playing in the waves, building sandcastles, and talking to the fish and the crabs that tended to flock around him for reasons unknown and called him silly things like “Little Lord”. 

But then things had changed. 

His mom was acting oddly now, her foot pushed down on the pedal of their old car, as though running from something, and while Percy wasn’t too good at directions yet, being only five, he knew they were no longer on their way to the cabin. They were going somewhere else. 

“Please please please,” his mother muttered, eyes wild. “Just a little bit farther...” 

“Mommy?” he piped up, gripping his seatbelt in a small hand. “What’s happening?” 

Sally Jackson managed to send him a smile, though Percy could tell it wasn’t quite right. “It’s okay baby,” she promised, warm brown eyes filling with tears as she took in her beloved child’s scared expression. “It’s all going to be okay.”

She looked in the rearview mirror again, seeing the horns appear once again. She knew what was chasing them, and that it was only a matter of time before he caught them. She pushed her foot down some more, desperate to coax a little more speed out of the worn vehicle. She no longer cared what happened to her. She just needed her son, her everything, to be safe. If she could just get him to the boundary… Poseidon had said he’d be safe at camp. That no one, not even his brothers, would dare to touch him there. 

The shape in the mirror was getting closer. 

She knew what it was. 

Who he was. 

“Percy,” she said, pushing down her fear. Her son looked scared enough. “Percy, I need you to listen very carefully, alright little one?” 

He nodded, and she knew his ADHD brain was taking in every detail of her expression, the tightness of her hands on the wheel, the way her eyes darted around… He knew something was happening, and hopefully that meant he would listen to her and remember her instructions. 

“We’re going to stop soon,” she started, trying desperately to keep her voice calm and level for his sake. If the worst came to pass, she didn’t want his last memory of her to be one that was of her scared and shouting. “When we do, we’re going to run as fast as we can up a big hill, then I’m going to have to stop for a little bit and -”

“I don’t want you to stop mommy!” he cut in, his sea green eyes almost impossibly wide in his small face. He shook his head, while black hair flying every which way. She’d neglected to cut it, liking it longer. “I want you to come with me!” 

She dared to reach back, grabbing his hand in hers. It was small, almost delicate in the way all children’s hands were, but there was strength there as well. Strength she knew he would need in the years to come. 

“You have to,” she said firmly. The shape in the mirror was closer now. Sally could hear it getting closer despite the driving rain and the distressed whine of the engine. They weren’t going to make it. “Promise me Percy,” she ordered. “Go to the Big House.” 

He tightened his grip on her hand, eyes narrowing somewhat. “I promise mommy.” 

She let out the breath she hadn't realised she’d been holding. “Good. I love you baby.” 

“I love you to mommy,” he said immediately in his high pitched child’s voice. Sally fought the urge to sob, knowing this may be the last time she would ever hear her beloved son’s voice. She hoped not - as she didn’t want to leave him, not ever - but was practical enough to know she could easily be headed towards her death. 

“We’re here!” she shouted suddenly, stopping the car sloppily and racing around to help Percy out without turning off the engine. She’d managed to put the vehicle in park, but that was it. He scrambled out quickly, and she grabbed his hand again, pulling him up the hill. It was hard going, and they both slipped several times, but she couldn’t stop. She wouldn't let him take her son. 

“Mommy!” 

A roar - then the sound of something large and unfathomably fast rushing towards them. 

Sally dove, shoving Percy roughy into the grass, shielding him with her body. The claws raked against her back but she refused to scream. Percy would be scared enough. 

“Mommy, no mommy!” 

She managed to sit up a bit, pulling Percy up as well and shoving him away. “Go to the house Percy, now!” 

She stood, putting herself between her son and the Minotaur. She knew what she was doing was essentially suicide, but it would give Percy a fighting chance. She would die with a smile on her face if it meant he was safe. 

“Mommy, mommy look out!” 

She didn’t look back. “Percy go!” she screamed, her voice breaking. She could feel blood oozing from the wounds on her back, and could tell that unless she got medical treatment, and quickly, they would kill her. 

She leapt to the side when the beast charged at her, managing to keep her body between the monster and her screaming child. “Go!” she screamed again. “Percy please!” 

“Mama!” 

She could tell from his voice that he was sobbing, and hated that his (likely) last memory of her would be of her screaming at him, even if it was to keep him safe. 

“No, Mama! Mama! No” 

Something in Percy’s tone had changed and, despite herself, she looked towards him. The Minotaur did as well, growling when he caught the scent of a child of the Big Three, close and ready to kill. 

Percy had taken several steps towards her, and despite the pouring rain he was dry save for the tears coursing down his still chubby cheeks. The droplets of rain around him seemed to be pushed to a frenzy, as though they were responding to his emotional turmoil. Behind him she could see some lights, and hoped desperately that help was on the way. 

The Minotaur roared again, the sound shaking the ground, and pawed at the grass, clearly preparing to charge again. His massive horns glistened despite the pouring rain, and Sally knew they'd easily pierce her weak human flesh. 

“Percy please,” she begged. “You have to get to the house baby, for me.” She spoke softly, just loudly enough for her son to hear. “Please little one.” 

She didn’t need to turn to know he’d taken several steps back, listening to her, but only just. He was a mama’s boy, and hated to disappoint her. 

“Please Percy, you have to go to the Big House.” 

“Not without you!” he sobbed, voice even more high pitched then usual in his terror. “I don’t wanna leave you mama, not ever!” 

“I know little one,” she soothed, moving slightly so that she was between him and the monster once again. The Minotaur hadn’t charged, but Sally suspected it was just so he could figure out how to get Percy instead of her, not because he was letting her talk to her son. As if proving her suspicions he pawed at the ground again, bellowing loudly enough to hurt her ears. 

“I don’t want to leave you either,” she promised, tears streaming down her own face. When she’d first realised they were being pursued she’d held onto the hope that they’d both survive, that she’d make it to the Camp and the monster would be taken care of. 

She knew now that it had been a fool's hope. 

Help was coming, yes, but it was still too far away, and the Minotaur was too strong. He would kill her once he realised there was no point in going for Percy first, then go for her son. 

Sally just had to fight him long enough for Percy to either run, or for help to save him. She had no hope for herself. 

As if proving her thoughts to be correct the Minotaur finally charged, moving too quickly for her to follow. She tried to leap out of the way again, but he’d learned from his last mistake and reached out a massive arm, grabbing her bodily and holding her close. 

She choked back a scream of pain as his claws cut into the soft flesh of her neck and one of his horns pierced her shoulder. He held her high, his hot breath disgusting against her stomach. 

“Percy…” she said again. “You have to go. You have to be strong. I love you so much baby, so much.” 

“Mama!!” 

Sally could feel herself fading away. Between the deep wounds on her back from when the Minotaur had initially clawed her, the tight grasp on her neck, the claws digging into her throat, and the horn in her shoulder, it was a wonder she was still conscious. 

But something was happening. Something to do with Percy. 

The rain was whipping itself into a frenzy, surrounding her and the Minotaur like they were in the centre of a hurricane. The grip on her neck spasmed, before the massive hand dropped her like a stone, yanking the horn from her shoulder roughly and shredding muscles as it went. She finally screamed, both hands flying to her ruined shoulder even as she tried to scramble backwards towards her son. 

“Mama!” 

He was beside her in an instant, eyes wide and utterly terrified. 

She reached up to him with shaking hands, ignoring her own injuries with the strength only a mother could muster. “I’m here baby,” she soothed, forcing herself to stay conscious. “I love you.” 

“I love you to mama,” he sobbed, small chest quaking as he took in her injuries. “No!” 

Sally frowned when he looked up, fury writ across his face. “No more! You stay away!” 

The Minotaur… 

“Percy,” she managed to say. “You have to go to the house,” she urged, desperately trying to get his attention to focus back on her. It was no use however - he was staring at where she assumed the monster to be with a strange look on his tiny face, eyes nearly glowing. “Percy!” 

“Go away!” he shrieked. He stood, all but radiating power. The earth underneath them shook, and Sally realised with a start that her small son, just recently turned five years old, who had barely started kindergarten, was causing an earthquake. 

The Minotaur bellowed, charging again. Sally desperately tried to get her feet under her, needing to protect her child, but couldn’t move. Her vision was wavering, and she could feel consciousness and life slipping away. 

_**“No!”** _

Her eyes must have betrayed her. 

The monster stopped, huge body convulsing as the rain moved around in odd patterns. He clawed at his own throat, letting out an odd sound as though he were choking as he fell to his knees with a grunt. Percy was standing between them now, still screaming, both of his hands held out in front of him. He looked impossibly small, and though a part of Sally knew she should be terrified at the consequences of her son’s actions, knowing such a display of power would surely alert his uncles, she couldn’t feel anything but awe and sadness. Awe at the sheer amount of power her child was displaying, and sadness at what this would mean for him. 

The Minotaur crumbled forwards, body dissolving into dust that was soon snatched by the rain and wind, vanishing into the night. 

“Percy…” 

“Hey! Hold on!” 

A new voice, and suddenly a panting young woman was crouched over her, dark eyes flecked with gold. “Shit…” she hissed, one hand going to Sally’s shoulder. She looked away. “Chiron that was the -”

“Indeed,” another voice said, sounding troubled. 

“Percy!” Sally said again, struggling to see her son. 

“Hey, no!” the girl hovering over her said. “He’s okay, just unconscious. Chiron has him. He’s safe, I promise. He's safe.” 

Sally ignored her, desperately trying to sit up despite being on the edge of consciousness. She’d lost too much blood, was injured too deeply. She truly didn’t expect to survive, and wanted to see her son one last time before she died. “Percy…” 

“Shit,” the girl said again. “Addison, I need a stretcher, now!” she turned back to Sally, long braids falling into her face. “I need you to stay awake, okay, stay awake for me.” 

Sally rolled her head to the side at the sound of hoofbeats, and dimly saw a large form galloping past. “Percy…” she whispered again, blinking away the rain. 

She could hear frantic voices talking around her, and registered a crack of lightning flitting across the sky, thunder following immediately. She knew that that was important, that she should be worried, but her mind was too far away, and she was falling faster and faster into unconsciousness. 

Her last thoughts were of her son.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**_Camp Half Blood_ **

Chiron stared down at the small slip of a child, a frown on his ancient face. He hadn’t seen this amount of power in centuries… 

“So,” a new voice said. Chiron didn’t bother looking up. “Who’s do we think he is?” 

Chiron sighed. “He has to be of one of theirs,” he said softly. The god next to him hummed in agreement. 

“He’s no brother of mine,” Dionysus said softly. “I can always tell with those.” 

Chiron remained silent. He’d suspected as much. “He destroyed the Minotaur from the inside out,” he commented with feigned nonchalance. “Literally tore it to pieces.” 

The god shrugged. “He was also watching his mother die. A child will do a lot to prevent that.” 

Chiron flashed the god a look. “And your point is?” 

Dionysus snapped his fingers, refilling his glass of Diet Coke. “That while yes, this child may be absurdly powerful for a demigod, he likely will not be able to tap into his more… destructive abilities without copious amounts of training. Not unless he somehow manages to attract the attention of a monster of a similar caliber to the last one and someone he loves is threatened once again.” 

Chiron smiled slightly. “You are correct, as usual, old friend.” 

The god merely shrugged, still studying the impossibly tiny form on the bed. 

“The campers are curious,” Chiron said, finally reaching out to stroke the boy’s forehead, frowning when he felt the too warm skin. 

“Let them be, it won’t hurt them.” 

“Pasiphaë’s son this close to Camp… it does not bode well for his future.” 

Dionysus shrugged nonchalantly, though Chiron could see a sliver of worry in his purple eyes. The god pretended, to good effect, that he hated his position at the camp and the demigod children roaming about, but Chiron knew he did care for them in his own way. And this child was particularly young to be thrown into the life of a demigod. He, and his mother, had been unconscious since coming to camp and they still did not know his name or age, but Chiron would guess the boy was no more than five, if that. 

“I am being recalled to Olympus this evening,” was all the god said. 

Chiron raised an eyebrow. That alone told him how seriously the gods were taking this child’s power. He did not blame them. By all rights he should have been slaughtered, but instead he had defeated one of the worst monsters in their mythology without a scratch. 

His mother on the other hand… 

Chiron stood, daring to stroke a broad palm over the little boy’s hair again. He was still deeply unconscious, face cherubic in sleep. “I am going to check on his mother,” he said. 

Dionysus’ mouth twitched in a frown. “She will likely not survive.” 

Chiron closed his eyes. “I know.” Though he sincerely hoped otherwise. 

He left the room, leaving the god to watch over the little boy on the bed.

  
  


**_###_ **

**_Olympus_ **

“He is much too powerful,” Zeus declared to the nearly empty room. “He cannot be allowed to live.” 

Poseidon bared his teeth at his brother, eyes flashing dangerously. “Then I suppose we should also kill your daughter,” he purred. “If we are killing my son, a mere five year old child, simply because of his power, simply because he may be the child of the prophecy, we should also be killing her, no?” 

Zeus turned to glare at him, the sky rumbling dangerously. “He is, as you have pointed out, a child, and bested the Minotaur on his own and with no weapon by making its blood tear it apart from the inside. He caused an earthquake that was felt for miles, and managed to create a hurricane in the same breath. He is too dangerous to let live!” 

Poseidon laughed, though it was not a happy sound. “Kill him, and your daughter will not live another day. Nor,” he added viciously, “will her brother.” 

Zeus’ glare intensified, and lightning forked across the sky of Olympus. 

“You think I did not know brother mine?” Poseidon sneered, ignoring his brother’s fit of temper. “That Hades and I are somehow unaware that you have forsaken your Oath  _ twice _ ? You are nothing more than a hypocrite,” he spat. 

The King of the Gods raised an eyebrow, expression stony. “And you are not?” 

Poseidon shrugged easily. “I am,” he easily admitted. “But I am not going around threatening to kill my brother’s lovers and children as you are.” He smiled, though there was no warmth in his expression. “Not unless you give me cause to that is.” He dropped his smile, giving Zeus a deadly serious look. “And of course, if you kill my son I will join forces with our brother. You have killed his lover and attempted to kill his children, despite them being born  _ before _ the oath. And now you are talking about murdering my son,” he continued, enjoying the look of growing fury on Zeus’ face. 

Zeus turned away, glaring down at Camp Half Blood. 

Percy was still unconscious in a bed in the Big House, curled up beside his mother. Sally, unfortunately, was still touch and go, and a part of Poseidon mourned for her already. The children of Apollo, along with Chiron, had patched her up as best they could, but there was only so much they could do for a mortal. For his son's sake Poseidon dearly hoped she would survive, but even he could not see his former lover's fate. 

Percy however… 

The boy would need training. 

Zeus was right. He was far too powerful. Poseidon had no fear of his child, having watched over him for his entire life and knowing him to be a fundamentally kind soul, but the others would not see that. Zeus was already calling for Percy’s blood, and he knew Hades would likely be close behind. He would just have to get his elder brother on his side first. 

“Touch him,” Poseidon said. “And I will destroy your son and daughter,” he repeated. 

Zeus smiled coldly, his eyes a veritable storm. “We cannot leave things like this brother dear,” he smirked. 

Poseidon shrugged nonchalantly. “No,” he agreed, for he knew Zeus was correct. “But he will not wake for some time yet, and will remain weak. We have time.” 

“Time for you to come up with some sort of plan you mean,” the other god said with an eyebrow raised. 

“Yes,” Poseidon admitted easily. “But then again, that gives you time to plan as well.” 

He left without looking at Zeus, not wanting to see the plotting look on his face, and appeared again in DOA Recording Studies, LA. He ignored the dead souls milling around with ease, and approached Charon with a glare fixed on his face. He may not be permitted to enter his brother’s realm without permission, but he knew very well that Hades would be interested in his proposal. He always had been the most level headed of them. 

“Tell your master I must speak with him,” he ordered, stepping past the ferryman easily. 

Charon made some noise of complaint, but Poseidon ignored him, making his way casually to the boat. The spirits already in it moved easily to the side for him. If Hades were to protest his presence he would know. Instead all he could sense from the other gods direction was faint irritation, along with some curiosity at why he of all people would bother coming to the underworld. 

Hades was not waiting on the other side of the river, but a silent skeleton was, and gestured for him to follow. Poseidon did so without hesitation, looking around his brother’s realm with calculating eyes. It was absolutely massive he realised. Likely bigger than his own, and Poseidon could not tell how deep it reached. They all tended to forget about Hades, keeping the Lord of the Dead stuffed in the Underworld, but perhaps they should not have. Not when he had such a realm at his fingertips. 

The skeleton led him into a large throne-room carved in black marble, bowing low before disappearing, body dissipating into curls of smoke. 

“You always did have a flare for the dramatic,” he said as a greeting. 

His brother, lounging on his throne and watching him with black eyes, raised a single eyebrow. “And you do not?” he asked lightly. 

Poseidon did not reply to his brother’s taunts. “I have a proposition for you,” he said instead. 

Hades' expression did not change, though the souls trapped in his dark robes seemed to move about faster, desperate to be freed. “Oh?” 

Poseidon allowed himself a small teasing smile, knowing it would infuriate his elder brother. “Indeed,” he drawled. At Hades’ glare however, he continued. He enjoyed angering his brothers, but knew better than to do so when he needed a favour of such magnitude. “An alliance,” he declared. “I know you have two children stashed away somewhere safe from Zeus, while my son is out in the open at Camp Half blood. Our brother is determined to slaughter him.” 

Hades bared his teeth. “And why,” he purred, voice low and dangerous, “should I care about any child of yours?” 

Poseidon shrugged. “You should not,” he admitted. “But his existence will distract our dear brother from your children,” he pointed out. “You did not break the Oath - they should be free to live as they please.” 

Hades tilted his head ever so slightly to the side. “And what,” he asked, “exactly do you want Poseidon?” 

Poseidon met his brother’s eyes. “Your support,” he said simply. “The more gods protesting my son’s death the better. And when you allow your children to leave wherever you’ve hidden them, I will likewise offer them my support against Zeus.” 

Hades tapped his long pale fingers on the arm of his throne, staring down at Poseidon with a calculating expression on his face. It was a risk coming here, Poseidon knew. Hades could easily dismiss him, choosing instead to side with Zeus in the matter of Percy’s fate so he could champion his own children for the prophecy. And even if he did agree, Hades played the long game. Poseidon could never fully trust him. 

“What support, exactly?” Hades finally said, pale face expressionless save for the dark swirls of anger that were his eyes. 

“He will be calling a council, and soon,” Poseidon said. “All I ask for is that you vote against my son’s execution. Nothing more. When the time comes I will do the same for your children. This I swear on the River Styx.” 

Thunder boomed, and Hades chucked, low and cruel. “You would swear something to me of all people? You know full well that I could manipulate things as I see fit.” 

Poseidon bared his teeth in some semblance of a smile. “I am not swearing lightly,” he stated, “nor am I swearing to something I want to wiggle out of shall we say. You vouch for my son, I vouch for both of your children. It is as simple as that.” 

“And if I were to refuse?” 

“If my son is killed I will unleash my fury,” he said with a shrug. “The seas will rage as they have not for centuries, and hundreds of thousands will die. I know you do not want to deal with that. I am simply appealing to your… kind nature.” 

Hades breathed out sharply through his nose, though Poseidon could see a spark of humour in his eyes. 

“Fair enough,” he said, tilting his head forwards in a small nod. “I will vote in your child’s favour, if it comes to that,” he continued. “This I swear on the River Styx.” 

Thunder boomed faintly as the oath was formalised on both their parts, and the two brothers regarded one another in a rare moment of companionship. They may only rarely see eye to eye, but when they did Zeus knew better then to oppose them. 

Their children had more of a chance at safety. That was all that mattered. 

Poseidon inclined his head formally to his elder brother. “As always, a pleasure,” he intoned, only somewhat sarcastically. 

Hades smirked at him. “Now get out of my realm,” he ordered, standing from his throne of bones. “I tire of your presence. You always stink of the sea.” 

Poseidon allowed his smile to change into something almost friendly. “And you always stink of death. But I shall take my leave. I have a son to claim after all.” 

He gathered his power, preparing to leave. 

“Poseidon.” 

He paused. 

“Your son used the water in the monster’s very blood to rip it apart. If he is not trained, and soon, he will grow powerful enough to destroy us all.” 

Poseidon looked up at his brother. Hades was standing on the dias surrounding his throne, looking down at him with a severe expression on his angular face. 

“Your point?” 

Hades smiled, though there was no humour in the expression. “You had best come up with a plan to sway the others, and quickly. They will not allow someone with that amount of power to roam unchecked for long.” 

The Lord of the Seas nodded, brow furrowed. Hades rarely offered legitimate advice, but when he did, it was best to listen to him. “I know,” he said softly. 

Hades said nothing more, and Poseidon gathered his power, reappearing in Camp Half Blood. He had a son to claim, and after everything that had happened, and considering what he suspected was going to happen, he wanted to claim him in person.

**_###_ **

Percy woke up slowly, eyes feeling like they were glued together. He couldn’t remember ever being this tired, even when he’d been sick with the tummy flu a little before his fifth birthday. 

He rolled over, determined to go back to sleep. His mommy wouldn’t make him go to school when he was unwell, he knew that. He had the best mommy in the world after all. 

“Hello little one,” a voice he didn’t recognise said. 

He struggled to open his eyes, squinting up. A girl was leaning over him with a gentle smile on her face. Dark hair, darker than his moms, fell over her shoulder in a thick wave. He stared at her. 

Her smile widened slightly. “Do you think you can drink something for me?” 

Percy thought for a moment, taking stock of his dry mouth and sore throat, before nodding ever so slightly. 

“There’s a good boy,” she said kindly, helping him sit up. 

She held a straw to his lips, and he drank greedily, eyes widening in shock when the liquid tasted like his mommy’s cookies instead of the water he had been expecting. 

“It’s so yummy!” he said. “Do you want some?” 

She shook her head, easing him back against the pillows. “Thank you, but you have as much as you can,” she ordered. “My name is Amy,” she said. “How are you feeling little one?” 

Percy thought hard for a moment. “I’m tired,” he said honestly, unwilling to lie to this nice girl. “And my head hurts.” 

She brushed a wayward strand of hair from his forehead. “This will help,” she told him. “Can you drink a little more?” 

He complied, taking another sip of the yummy drink. “Where’s mommy?” he asked, voice high pitched with worry. 

“She’s asleep in the room beside yours,” Amy told him, taking the drink away. “She -”

Percy cut her off, eyes filling with tears. “Mommy was bleeding!” he said, panicked and scared. He could remember the rain, how fast the car was going. He could remember something huge and terrifying chasing them, then holding his mother aloft. He remembered her begging for him to leave and then… nothing. 

Amy soothed him gently, bright blue eyes worried. “I’ll take you to see her,” she promised. “She’s… she’s hurt little one, but we’re fixing her.” 

Percy regarded her seriously, trying to see if she was lying or not. 

“Amy?” A new voice said. Amy scrambled to her feet, allowing a bearded man in a wheelchair to enter the room. 

“Hello child,” he smiled, eyes crinkling. Percy decided he liked this man, he seemed almost as kind as Amy did. “My name is Chiron,” he continued. “And what is your name?” 

“I’m Percy,” he answered shyly, shivering slightly despite the warmth in the room. He wanted his mommy, not these strangers! 

Chiron smiled softly at him. “How are you feeling Percy?” 

Percy thought for a moment. He felt much better after the delicious drink, and told the man so. 

“I am glad Percy,” Chiron said. “Would you like me to take you to your mother?” 

Percy nodded, sitting up in bed with Amy’s help. “Can I carry you Percy?” she asked, seeing him list to the side. 

Percy yawned widely, before nodding his consent, allowing the girl to pick him up. She smelled yummy, like strawberries. “Is mommy okay?” he asked nervously, looking around with wide eyes as they walked through unfamiliar hallways. There was no time to properly study the photos on the walls, but Percy could've sworn there was one with a flying horse. 

Chiron sighed from where he was wheeling beside them. “She’s hurt Percy, I will not lie to you. But we’re helping her, and I know you being near her will help. You slept beside her for a while, but we moved you to your own room.” 

Percy bit his lip. He just wanted his mommy. 

Chiron knocked on a closed door before entering immediately after, gesturing for Amy to follow, Percy still perched in her arms. 

“Mama!” 

“Wait Percy,” Amy said in a low voice. “You mustn’t jump on her right now - that could hurt her. But you can sit or lay beside her if you want.” 

Percy nodded, determined to show Amy and Chiron that he could be a good boy and listen, before allowing the girl to set him down beside his mother, where he immediately sat down close to her side. She looked like she was sleeping to Percy’s eyes, but there was something off. She was covered in a white blanket like she was just resting, but Percy knew better. His mama never slept on her back - she always slept on her side, where there was a perfect place for Percy to curl up and sleep against her if Percy had a bad dream. 

“Will she be awake soon Mr. Chiron?” Percy asked tearfully. 

The man in the wheelchair exchanged a look with a new person, a young man with tousled blond hair and kind blue eyes. The new person sat down beside Percy. 

“I’m Sam,” he said with a small smile. “I’m helping your mom.” 

“You’re her doctor?” Percy hoped so, this new man looked like he would help his mom, Percy could tell by the nice look in his eyes. 

Sam’s smile widened. “I am,” he confirmed. “She’s still pretty hurt though, so I’m going to keep her asleep some more, just until she feels better.” 

Percy nodded, yawning widely. 

There was a knock on the door, and Amy went over to answer it. Percy didn’t pay her any attention, too busy watching his mother’s sleeping face. He frowned, wiping at his eyes when they started to well with tears. He just wanted his mama to wake up and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He lay down at her side, curling up as close as possible and ignoring the commotion at the door. He could tell people were leaving the room, but he didn’t care. As long as he got to stay at his mom’s side it was okay. 

“Percy?” 

He looked up, a frown on his face. He hoped he wasn’t about to be told he had to go back to his room. He could be quiet! It was hard, but he could do it if it meant staying with his mom. 

A new man was sitting at his mother’s bedside, one that looked vaguely familiar. He was tall, and wore a bright shirt with flowers on it. Percy liked it, the loud colours were fun, not like the boring clothes most people wore. This new person had longish dark hair worn loose and a neat beard, but it was his eyes that caught Percy’s attention more than anything else. 

“You have eyes like mine!” he said, suddenly feeling more alert. The man’s eyes were almost too bright, much like people said his eyes were, in a strange shade between blue and green. His mom said they were like the sea. 

The man smiled, and Percy decided he liked him. No one who smiled like that and shared his eyes could be bad. 

“I do,” the man agreed, still smiling. He turned his attention to Percy’s mom, and his smile faded. He grabbed one of her hands, the one without the needle in it, and held it tightly. Her skin was darker than his was. Mom said it was because her daddy, Percy’s grandpa, was from somewhere called Ecuador. 

“I am sorry about what happened Percy,” the man said. His eyes were sad now. Percy sat up some more, tilting his head slightly to the side to regard the stranger. “You are much too young to have seen that.” 

“What…” he trailed off. “What was that monster?” 

The man smiled sadly, letting go of his mommy’s hand and moving it towards Percy. “May I?” 

Percy nodded, confused. The man stroked a broad hand over his cheek. “My name is Poseidon,” he said. “I am your father Percy.” 

Percy blinked, eyes widening. “But -” he looked from the man (Poseidon his mind supplied) to his mom, and then back again. “But mommy said you got lost at sea.” 

Poseidon closed his eyes, moving his hand from Percy’s cheek to brush back his overly long hair, gently stroking the dark waves. “I was child,” he whispered, his deep voice hoarse. “For too long. But I am back now, at least for a short while.” 

Percy frowned. He may be only five, but even he knew something odd was going on here. He normally had trouble focusing (his teacher said he had something called ADHD), but right now felt as though he could focus for hours without any trouble at all. “Why do you have to leave again?” he demanded. 

Poseidon sighed and held out his arms. After a brief moment of consideration Percy scampered into his lap. Normally he wouldn't be so comfortable with someone who was essentially a stranger, but he felt oddly comfortable with Poseidon. 

“Has your mommy told you stories about the gods?” he asked, leaning back so he could see Percy properly. 

Percy nodded, thumb inching towards his mouth. He didn’t suck his thumb usually, but he was tired and scared. It helped calm him down, and mommy didn’t really mind. 

“What has she told you?” 

Percy glanced at his mother, still and silent in the bed, before bursting abruptly into tears. 

“Oh my son,” the man who claimed to be his father said sadly, gathering him close. “It’s alright, let it all out child.”

Percy sobbed, wrapping his skinny arms around the man’s neck in a stranglehold, desperate to be close to someone. Poseidon held him close, rocking him gently. He heard the door open and voices asking questions but ignored it, too wrapped up in his own misery. He remembered the monster chasing them, his mother’s fear, the way she’d been begging for him to run even as she lay bleeding… 

“I want mama,” he whimpered, wanting nothing more than for her to open her eyes and gather him close like she would after a nightmare. 

“Oh little one, I know. So do I,” the man said. 

Percy’s sobs tapered off slightly, and he allowed himself to be pushed back slightly so his father could wipe his tears away. Thunder shook the room and Poseidon frowned at the ceiling, sighing hard. 

“I must go,” he said. 

Percy shook his head violently. “No!” he demanded, throwing his arms around Poseidon again. He’d just met his father. He didn’t want him to leave again. Arms wrapped around him tightly, and a kiss was pressed into his hair. 

“I will return as soon as I am able to,” he whispered directly into his ear. “I swear on the River Styx.” Thunder boomed again, but Percy was too busy crying again to notice. “Now sleep my son, you need your rest.” 

Percy suddenly found that he couldn’t keep his eyes open and yawned widely, arms sack. He allowed his father to carry him to the bed, settling him beside his unconscious mother, and then knew no more. 

**_###_ **

**_Mount Olympus_ **

“We must decide what to do with the boy,” Zeus declared gravely, drawing the attention of the other eleven Olympians and Hades. 

Poseidon glared at him, struggling to control his temper. He’d spoken to many of his fellow gods, as had Zeus, and believed he would get his way and save his son. But it was still a risk. He wanted to be back with his son. Percy needed him far more than his fellow Olympians did. 

“I vote for his death,” Zeus continued, glaring back at Poseidon. “He had shown himself to be far too powerful to let live.” 

“You would kill a child for defending his mother?” Poseidon asked, voice low. 

Dionysus, the only other god to actually have contact with his child, snorted. “It was a fluke anyway,” he sneered, lounging in his chair. “What’s that thing humans have? Adrenaline. He saw his mother in danger and did what he could to stop it. A child will do anything to stop their mother from dying, and she’s the only family he knows.” 

Hera tilted her head to the side at her stepson’s words, but remained silent for the time being. Poseidon had taken a risk in not speaking to her, hoping that she remained angry at her husband for his infidelity and would therefore vote against him without outside interference. 

Apollo sighed, plucking at his lyre. Poseidon had spoken at length with both of the twins, but truly did not know what they had decided. Their mother, Leto, was the Titaness of motherhood and they had demonstrated that they revered and protected her. Percy’s protection of his own mother would gain their sympathy, as would his youth. They were gods that protected the young - Apollo was worshiped as  _ kourotrophos _ , the protector of the young, concerned with the health and education of children, while Artemis loved children in her own right and frequently protected them from monsters and humans alike. 

The twins exchanged glances, and Apollo nodded to his sister, apparently letting her take the reins. 

“We believe he should live, Father,” she declared, voice strong and sure. 

Zeus glared at his favourite daughter, clearly having expected the twins to vote in his favour. 

“He is a child of five,” Apollo added. “Killing him for defending his mother would be barbaric, even by our standards.” 

Artemis said nothing, but from the cool look she was giving her father Poseidon knew she agreed. The twins rarely agreed on anything, but when they did they were powerful enemies to have, and even Zeus would think twice about ignoring them. 

“He needs fattening up,” Demeter declared. “But he will be a good ally to have when he’s a bit bigger. I vote to let him live.” She glanced at Hades out of the corner of her eye, and Poseidon knew his gamble had paid off. He’d not spoken to his sister, deciding to allow Hades to converse with her. He hadn’t been sure Hades would bring it up with his mother in law however. She and Hades had a rocky relationship to say the least, and Demeter hated the few demigod children he had with a passion. She could have easily chosen to vote for his son's death, just to go against her daughter's husband. 

“He’s simply adorable Poseidon,” Aphrodite declared. “His love life is sure to be interesting. I say he lives.” 

Poseidon nodded to her. He’d also left her to make her own decision, knowing better then to try and influence her one way or another. Many underestimated Aphrodite, but Poseidon knew better. She was a dangerous enemy to have, and an extremely powerful ally. 

Ares grunted. “See, as much as I think the kid’s a threat, I also want to see how powerful he could become. Destroying the Minotaur by weaponizing his blood?” he smirked cruelly. “That’s something I would come up with. I approve.” 

“So you think he should live?” Zeus thundered, glaring down at his son. Poseidon knew he’d been expected Ares to be on his side, especially after telling him tales of woe about how powerful Percy could become. 

Ares shrugged. “Yeah, I vote to let him live. For now at least. We can always kill him later.” 

Aphrodite smirked at Zeus. Poseidon decided that yes, he was thankful to the goddess for her interference, but that he likewise had no interest in knowing how she got Ares to vote in his son’s favour. 

“Father,” Hermes said softly, shaking his head slightly. “He’s a  _ kid _ .” His handsome face twisted in a frown. “I get he’s powerful, but there have been powerful demigods before. Killing him would be horrible, especially,” he added, “now that the rest of our children know about him.” 

And there was the rub, Poseidon thought, leaning back in his throne to let his nephew speak. Hermes had many children at Camp Half Blood, and also protected and offered shelter to those who were unclaimed. He genuinely loved and cared for his offspring, and frequently thought about their well being. 

Apollo, clearly following his half brother’s thoughts, spoke up again. “He may very well be the child of the prophecy,” he stated bluntly. “But even I cannot say for certain.” he paused, face uncharacteristically somber. “What I can say, father, is that if we kill this child simply for what he may become, we will damage our relationship with every demigod currently at camp. The campers will be terrified that the moment they show too much power, too much strength, we will simply slaughter them for daring to exist.” 

Hermes took over with a sigh. “Our children will tell the tale of how we slaughtered a five year old demigod for protecting his mother for generations to come. They will never trust us again, and their loyalty will wane.” 

Artemis took over, glancing at each of the gods in turn, pausing slightly when she got to Athena, who had yet to speak. 

“We cannot allow our fear of a child to influence us,” she said firmly. “We have all seen what attempting to prevent a prophecy does. Killing him would be unwise.”

Athena’s eyes flashed. Poseidon knew she would like nothing more than to allow his son to be killed to hurt him, but Artemis did have a point, as did Apollo. She still, however, remained silent. 

“Hephaestus?” Zeus prompted, glaring at his son. Poseidon knew however, as did Zeus, that the god was unlikely to vote to kill Percy. He was awkward with humans, and didn’t particularly care for children, but he despised how his father had treated him, and tended to be less rash than many of the gods. 

The large god spread his gnarled hands. “I do not think we should kill a child,” he said, looking as though he thought it was a done deal. He shook his head. If you kill him there will doubtlessly be consequences.” He glanced over at Poseidon, who remained impassive. “And not,” he continued, “just from Poseidon I’d wager.” 

Zeus’ face darkened in anger, and Poseidon knew he’d expected more support. 

“Wife?” he spat, finally looking to Hera. The Queen of the Olympus just stared at him consideringly. 

“If you get to kill Poseidon’s son,” she said, voice low and cruel. “I suppose you will let me kill your brat of a daughter?” 

Zeus reared back as if he’d been struck, thunder crashing overhead. “You overstep yourself Hera,” he hissed. 

She shrugged elegantly. “That is a no then?” Her face twisted in a spiteful smile. “Then I vote that the child should live. He did, after all, defend his mother. It would be remiss of me, the goddess of family, to allow him to die after that. He is a brave child. It will be interesting to see what he becomes.” 

Athena, who had been silent, finally spoke. “We cannot seek to go against a prophecy,” she declared. “Nor can we unite our children against us.” She gave her father a serious look. “You know very well, father, that I do not care for any of Poseidon’s whelps. But the other’s do raise good points. It would be unwise to kill him, at least for the moment.” 

Poseidon glared at her, hating how callous she was. She simply sneered back. 

Hades, who’d thus far watched the proceedings with amused eyes, snorted. “Face it brother,” he said in a teasing voice. “You have lost. Perseus Jackson is to live. Even I can see that it would be a terrible idea to kill him. Have you perhaps lost your touch?” 

Zeus bared his teeth, but said nothing. 

Hades tilted his head to the side as though listening to something far away, before laughing slightly, an expectant look in his black eyes. 

“What is it you fiend?” Zeus demanded, hands clenched into fists. 

Hades shrugged elegantly, though his countenance was drawing interest from the other gods. Poseidon glanced at Aphrodite, who had apparently noticed whatever it was that had caught the Lord of the Dead’s attention. 

“Guests are coming,” was all Hades said, eyes fixed on Zeus.

Zeus face screwed up in anger, before a new voice stopped him. 

“He is right, little brother.”

Hestia stepped out of the shadows, eyes like fire. She rarely spoke, but when she did it was wise to listen. “I agree with the others,” she added as an aside. “He should not be killed.” 

Zeus looked more furious than Poseidon had seen in centuries, but did not get a chance to speak, for in the centre of the room there suddenly appeared three wizened old crones. Zeus’ expression froze - a look Poseidon would have treasured dearly had it happened any other time - and he unclenched his fists. 

“It is not often we are graced with your presence,” the King of Olympus said slowly, fury clear in his tone. 

One of them cackled. “No,” she agreed. 

Her sister took over. “But we could not ignore this,” she said with clear relish. 

“Indeed,” the last said. “The great Olympians bickering like children over something they cannot change? Music to our ears.” 

Clotho stared down Zeus. “His birth has been woven into the very fabric of the universe,” she declared. “A child of Poseidon destined for greatness.”

“His life,”  Lachesis, “will change the very fabric of Olympus. Though,” she continued with a vicious smirk. “Whether or not that change will be good or bad, is not for any of us to decide.” 

Atropos stayed silent for a long moment, and looked to each god in turn. She nodded to Hades, with whom she and her sisters worked closely with, before landing at last on Zeus. “His death is not for you, Zeus, to decide. And may not ever come to pass.” 

Poseidon sucked in a startled breath, but did not dare to speak. 

Apollo, of course, had no such caution, and leaned forwards curiously. “We thank you for your counsel,” he said delicately. He exchanged a quick look with his twin before soldiering on. Poseidon wondered what his nephew saw. As the god of prophecy Apollo could see hundreds of different possibilities for the future, though could not act on any of them. 

Lachesis bared her black teeth at him in some semblance of a smile. “He will keep your Oracle busy,” she said. 

Apollo just raised a single perfect eyebrow, bowing his head to the fates as a show of respect, and said nothing more. 

There was an awkward silence for a moment, as none of the gods were willing to speak against the fates. To do so was the height of stupidity. They stayed a moment longer, before hobbling from the massive throne room, talking amongst themselves. 

Hades was the first to recover. He stood gracefully, dark robes sweeping around his sandaled feet. “Well,” he said. “As interesting as this has been, I must take my leave.” 

“Back to your cave then brother?” Zeus shot. 

Hades merely gave their younger brother a pitying smile. “I am with Posiedon on this matter, brother dearest,” he said. “If you touch Percy Jackson despite the vote, despite the fates declaration, I will move against you as well.” he shot Posiedon a quick look, nodding ever so slightly. “Even your children cannot stop death after all.” 

Zeus scowled, but said nothing. There was nothing he could say. 

Hades snapped his fingers and his dark throne vanished, before he disappeared in a swirl of black smoke. 

Poseidon stood as well.

“Where are you off to then?” Zeus demanded. “We’re not done here!” 

Poseidon ignored Zeus with ease, leaving Olympus in a flurry of sea salt. He had a son to see after all. 

**_###_ **

Percy stirred in the dark room, eyes going to his mother’s lax face. She was still sleeping, so he wasn’t sure what had woken him up. 

“Hello again my child.” 

Percy rolled over, a sleepy grin on his face. “You came back!” he said happily. 

His father just smiled softly, running a hand over Percy’s sleep mussed hair. “I promised I would,” he said. “And I will never break a promise to you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sally Jackson woke slowly and in incredible amounts of pain. But that didn’t matter. The pain meant she was alive, and she hoped to the gods and anyone else that was listening that her son was alive as well. She forced her eyes open, closing them immediately when bright light assaulted her vision. 

“You’re up sooner than we thought,” a voice said, sounding like it was coming through a long tunnel. Sally forced herself to focus on it. “Let me just…” the voice faded some more. “There we go. The lights are off. Wanna try and open your eyes again?” 

Sally opened them clumsily, turning her head slightly to try and look at whoever had been speaking. It was a young man, a teenager really, with curly blond hair tanned skin, and bright blue eyes with hints of gold. In the dim light of the room he almost seemed to be glowing. 

“I’m Sam,” he said, taking her hand, touching the IV carefully. “I’ve been looking after you, along with Chiron and my sister.” He studied her for a long moment, before adding something to the line. The pain immediately lessened somewhat, and Sally breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Sam…” she said, wincing at how terrible she sounded. “You’re a son of Apollo?” 

The boy flashed a grin. “I am,” he confirmed. “How did you know?” 

Sally debated on her answer. While yes, she could claim to have brushed up on her Greek Mythology after having Percy, she felt like the truth was the better option given the circumstances. “I can tell,” she said. “You’re glowing, and have gold in your eyes.” 

Sam’s smile widened, and he cocked an eyebrow in surprise. “You’re clear sighted then? That will make things easier. Most people just think I have a really good tan.” 

“You do,” Sally croaked. 

Sam grinned. “Yes, but I’m also literally glowing. Dad’s kids are just like that. All children of the gods have something that marks who their parent is.” His smile faded. “We’ll bring Percy in soon - he’s fine - but I want Chiron to check you over first. You… well, let’s just say you were touch and go for a while there.” 

Sally closed her eyes for a long moment. She could tell. In many ways she felt like she should have died. She didn’t understand how she had survived at all. Her last memories were of Percy screaming for her, of pain so intense she could not think, and of the Minotaur…

“What happened to -” she cut herself off. Poseidon had told her, what felt like a lifetime ago now, that names had power. She’d best not invoke that name here. Protections or not, it would not be wise, and she would not do anything to put Percy at risk. 

Sam apparently understood what she was asking and grimaced. “I’ll let Chiron explain,” he said with an apologetic smile. He looked troubled Sally noticed, as though he had not wrapped his head around something. Sally desperately wanted to demand more answers, to demand that her son be brought to her, but was suddenly overcome by an overwhelming wave of exhaustion. 

“Sleep,” Sam ordered, voice low and incredibly soothing. “Percy will be here soon, I promise.” 

She tried to say something else, anything else, but found herself fading away again, Sam’s troubled smile the last thing she saw. 

The next time she awoke Sam was gone - in his place was a distinguished looking man in a wheelchair who was reading a scroll that looked to be some thousand of years old. 

“Hello?”

The man smiled. “Ah, Ms. Jackson, I’m so pleased to see you awake.” 

She smiled back, the pain still being kept at bay by what she assumed were really good drugs. “Call me Sally, please,” she said. 

He nodded. “I am Chiron.”

Sally raised an eyebrow. “That’s an impressive wheelchair Chiron.”

The centaur just quirked an eyebrow. “Indeed. Now, Sally, I wanted to speak to you about several things, if you are feeling up for it.” 

She sighed internally. All she wanted was Percy, but she had the feeling she had to have this conversation first. She could already guess what it would be about - Chiron would want Percy to remain at camp after she was healed in order to train him and keep him safe. She would refuse. 

“Sally -” 

She cut him off. “If there is no other way I will leave Percy here,” she said firmly and truthfully. She would hate leaving him, but she would also do anything to keep him safe, even if that meant essentially abandoning him. 

Chiron just regarded her seriously. 

She ploughed on. “I suppose I am permitted to stay until I’m healed?” she demanded. 

Chiron inclined his head. “Of course.” 

“How much time does that give us then?” she asked, fiddling with the blankets covering her. 

Chiron chuckled. “Long enough I suppose,” he answered. “Though there is not much we can do to disguise his scent, not without help, and especially not when he has already attracted and killed a monster such as Pasiphaë’s Son.”

Sally grimaced. “So it was Percy that killed him then?” she said. She had assumed as much, but also had held onto the desperate hope that some other camper had come to their rescue at the last moment. Monster or not, she did not want her son to be forced to fight and kill. 

Chiron nodded again. “It was,” he confirmed seriously. “Adrenaline aided him, but Percy defeated him on his own.”

“How?” Sally murmured in a resigned manner, dreading the answer. 

“He weaponised the monster’s very blood,” Chiron said in a carefully neutral tone. “And accidentally set off several small scale earthquakes in the New York area.” 

Sally closed her eyes. She knew her son would be powerful, had known since she’d realised she was pregnant with him. But this… this was almost too much. “I understand he must be trained,” she said after a long moment of silence. “But his ignorance should also protect him.” 

Chiron shook his head slowly, but Sally had the feeling he was thinking, not just disagreeing with her. “He will not be ignorant for long. Not now that he is here and not now that he has been claimed. He will have the ignorance of youth and all that affords him, but is already aware of the gods.” 

Sally swallowed, hard. She hoped sincerely that Poseidon would be able to help protect Percy in some way. Now that the other gods knew about him, it wasn’t as though he had to stay away for his protection. Something good had to come out of all this. 

Chiron wheeled himself closer to her bedside, taking her hand. His was warm and calloused, and spoke of tried and tested strength. “We shall discuss it further, and I promise you I will try to figure out a way to allow Percy more time with you. He is but a small child, and doesn’t need to be thrust into the life of a demigod yet. But,” he continued, “it may not be possible. Not considering who his father is and how strong he is.” 

Sally smiled, squeezing the hand holding hers. “That’s all I ask,” she said honestly. She suppressed a yawn. Now that she knew Percy wouldn’t immediately be taken from her her body was feeling the effects of the past several days. 

Chiron released her hand, wheeling himself to the door. “Sleep,” he ordered with a smile. “I shall ensure Percy is with you when you next wake.” 

**_###_ **

“She’s going to make it.” 

Chiron hummed in agreement, looking over the railing of the Big House’s porch to where little Percy Jackson was shrieking his happiness. He’d been summarily adopted by Amy and her brother Jamil, and the rest of the year rounders had not been long behind. Dominik, a son of Ares, was chasing the child with a grin on his face, while Poppy, another daughter of Apollo, lifted Percy high into the air to playfully protect him. 

Sam came to stand beside him, looking tired. 

“You have worked hard Samuel,” Chiron said, giving the young demigod a kind smile. “I am proud of you. Your father would be as well.” 

Sam grinned bashfully, a blush on his high cheekbones. “I didn’t think I’d be able to save her,” he admitted. The smile fell from his face. “She’ll be in pain for the rest of her life. I couldn’t prevent that.” 

Chiron nodded. “But she will live, and see her son grow. That is a gift.” 

Sam didn’t reply, just looked out to where his sister Poppy now had Percy in her arms. She passed him to Jasper, the sole son of Hermes at camp for the winter months, who dashed off quickly. Dominik pretended to give chase, but stopped after several steps, talking to an undetermined camper instead. The son of Ares was mature enough to know he’d never catch a son of Hermes, not without violence, and no one was willing to risk the young son of Poseidon. For one, they knew very well that Poseidon himself had come in person to claim the child and was likely to be watching him, and Percy was also just a small child. Even the children of Ares knew when to draw the line. 

“Go and rest Sam,” he ordered after several moments of silence. “Sally Jackson will sleep for some time yet.” 

Sam looked as though he was going to protest, but eventually shrugged, ambling down to join the others. They didn’t tend to stay so close to the Big House, but Percy was nervous about being parted from his mother, and Dionysus was absent. There was no one to be annoyed. Chiron suspected the god had been so long (Poseidon had come immediately after the vote to spend some time with Percy before disappearing again) because he was taking advantage of his time on Olympus to see his much missed wife Ariadne. 

“Well, that was interesting.” 

Speak of the devil… 

“Oh?” Chiron said, turning to look at the returned god. 

Dionysus settled into his usual chair, staring at Percy with a troubled expression on his face. Jasper had returned with the five year old, who sat on his shoulders with a massive grin on his tan face. Chiron could see his sea green eyes nearly glowing with joy, looking just like the nearby Sound. 

“The vote was nearly unanimous,” the god said after a beat of silence. “He is to live.” 

Chiron closed his eyes. He knew full well who would have voted for the child’s death. It did not bode well for his future. 

“My dear Uncle Hades even showed his face,” Dionysus said, tracing the edge of his diet coke with a pudgy finger. His eyes were glowing with a purple fire, and Chiron realised abruptly that whatever had happened at Olympus had unsettled the god. 

“He and Old Salt Breath made some sort of deal,” he continued. “I know not what, but it should make things interesting.” 

Chiron sighed. “Interesting is not always good old friend.” 

Dionysus shrugged, eyes still on his cousin. “It is not,” he agreed. “But that child,” he said, gesturing towards Percy, “will have an interesting life.” 

Chiron did not reply, not that the god expected a response. The lord of wine was watching Percy with narrowed eyes, taking note of his every move. Chiron left him to it, deciding instead to go and see Percy for himself. The child seemed to be settling in well, but he was concerned. He was barely five after all, and had been through something extremely traumatic. Older, much more experienced demigods had faltered at the sight of the Minotaur. Percy had not. 

The other campers smiled at him happily, still children despite the hardships they had faced. “Hello Percy,” he said with a smile when the little boy looked up at him with wide eyes. 

Percy was silent for a long moment. “If you’re half horse,” he finally said slowly, small voice curious. “Why do you sit in a wheelchair sometimes?” 

Chiron’s smile widened despite himself. “I am a centaur child,” he corrected. “And I sit in the chair so I don’t scare people by accident,” he said. That was a bit of an oversimplification, but Percy was five. It would satisfy him for now. “And so I can fit in the house easily.” 

Percy tilted his head to the side as though considering the answer, before shrugging. “Can you play with me?” he asked in a small voice, scuffing his bare foot on the grass. 

Chiron’ felt a surge of affection in his chest for this small child. He reminded him of someone, though Chiron could not place who, someone that Chiron knew he had dearly loved. He was a beautiful child - tan skin, overly long hair, and eyes just like his fathers - yet a shade too small for his age, speaking of hardship. But despite that his face was still open and trusting, his eyes curious and kind. 

“I would love to Percy,” Chiron agreed. “What would you like to play?” 

Percy stuck two fingers in his mouth to chew on, a considering look on his face. “Can you help me beat Jasper in a race?” he asked finally, glancing back at the son of Hermes with a massive grin. “He’s too fast for me!” 

Amy swung Percy into her arms, completely besotted with the boy. “The children of Hermes are always fast Percy,” she explained. “Even when you’re grown up it will be hard to beat Jasper.” 

Percy pouted, though the expression didn’t last long. He didn’t seem to be the type of child to sulk. Part of that was his ADHD, but Chiron suspected that his mother had raised him to be happy and carefree despite their obvious poverty. The child laughed, wrapping his arms around the daughter of Aphrodite’s neck. Amy hugged him back just as tightly, squeezing him playfully and grinning when he giggled helplessly. 

“Though,” Chiron said after giving Jasper a glance. “I suppose I could help you win Percy. After all,” he continued, lips quirking in a smile when all the campers turned to watch him. “You are much smaller than him. It isn’t fair, is it?” 

Poppy grinned, brushing her dark braids back from her face. She’d added some gold threads to her hair when she’d last braided it, and the metallic threads brought out the gold flecks in her eyes. “Have you ever ridden a horse before Percy?” she asked, knowing where Chiron’s thoughts had gone. 

The little boy shook his head, nearly head-butting Amy. Amy just laughed, lifting Percy onto Chiron’s back. “You okay up there little one?” she asked. 

“I’m so tall!” 

The other campers chuckled indulgently. It was good for them, to have a child so young. The youngest other than Percy was Jamil at 12 years old. Over the summer there was one girl, an undetermined camper, who would be turning 11 by the time she next returned, but other than that… Well. Percy was a breath of fresh air in many ways, despite the circumstances of his arrival. It reminded the campers that though they were demigods with incredibly dangerous lives, they were also children and deserved to act as such. 

“Are you holding on Percy?” he asked, exchanging a glance with Amy. She nodded, even as Percy shouted an affirmation. Chiron could feel the boy's small hands on his shoulders, but wanted to be sure. 

Jasper grinned, bouncing on his feet. “Think you’ll beat me this time Percy?” the 15 year old asked, a mischievous grin on his freckled face. 

“There’s no way Chiron and me will lose!” 

Chiron huffed softly, choosing not to correct the boy’s grammar. There would be plenty of time for that later. For now he just wanted to make sure the small child was happy and not worrying unduly about his mother. 

“Alright!” Poppy shouted, waving a repurposed sweater as a flag. “On your mark… get set… go!” 

Chiron trotted off, being sure to keep pace with Jasper without going too quickly. The son of Hermes, he knew, was also not running at full speed. Percy giggled maniacally at the movement, shouting encouragement at him and Jasper both, successfully distracted from his mother, his father, from the minotaur, from everything. 

For the first time since arriving at Camp Half Blood on that stormy night, Percy was acting like the small child he was. And though Chiron desperately hoped they could keep him happy and safe, he had the sinking feeling they were just delaying the inevitable. 

**###**

Poseidon watched as Sally woke, blue eyes fluttering open and focusing on him after a moment of confusion. She smiled softly, that same smile he’d first fallen in love with nearly six years ago, though there was an edge of confusion to the expression. 

“I didn’t think you came to camp,” she rasped, looking down at her side to see a soundly sleeping Percy. Chiron had brought him to his mother's side shortly after supper, and though he’d try to remain awake, he’d quickly succumbed to sleep. 

He said nothing for a long moment, instead helping her drink some water and sit up more comfortably. She was out of danger now, but still had a while to go before being permitted to leave her sickbed. 

“I usually do not have reason to,” he finally answered. 

She smiled again, before the expression faded, something more serious taking its place. Poseidon had seen that look before, back when she’d refused his offer of protection and cleaning broken things off between them. “He can’t stay here,” she said softly yet firmly. “He’s too young.” She caressed Percy’s hair gently, fingers tangling in the blue black strands. 

Poseidon didn’t allow his expression to change. He’d expected Sally to say something like this. “It may be the only place on the surface world that is safe for him Sally,” he countered. And he was right - the Minotaur had already attacked him. If he was attracting such terrible monsters as a child of five… 

Sally just stared at him. “He belongs with me,” she countered calmly yet fiercely. “Not at a camp to be raised by Chiron and other demigods.” 

“Chiron has helped to raise many demigod children,” Poseidon retorted mildly. “Several of my own children among them. He will know how to help Percy.” 

“Help train him,” Sally corrected. “I don’t doubt Chiron is capable, but he is a teacher, not a parent. Our son is five Poseidon, he’s just a child! He doesn't need a trainer, he needs _me_.” 

Poseidon allowed himself a small smile. Sally was right, or course. He knew that, as did Chiron. There had been small children at camp before, and Chiron had helped raise demigods younger than Percy through the years, but those children still seen their parents. Once Percy began harnessing his powers his scent would grow far too strong for Sally to see him often. She would be little more than a stranger in his life, and Poseidon knew neither she nor their willful son would stand for that. 

“I will fashion protection of sorts for him,” he said softly. He was already in the process of making it, having known what Sally would say. “An amulet that will help disguise his scent. It won’t last forever though,” he added, seeing her shoulders relax and her hand pause it’s gentle motions through Percy’s hair. “But it will give you a few more years perhaps.” 

She smiled gently, tears forming in her eyes when she realised he wasn’t going to fight her on keeping their son with her. “I’ll take what I can get,” she said wryly. “I knew that my time with him would be limited, but I didn’t expect him to attract…” she trailed off, clearly unwilling to name the monster. 

Poseidon nodded. In truth he was surprised as well. He’d had powerful children before to be sure, but Percy felt different somehow. Like _more_. “He will still need to be trained Sally,” he warned her. “He is too powerful to leave alone. The other gods will not allow it. He had their favour for now, but that could easily change.” He did not mention that Zeus wanted his son dead. She would know. 

She sighed, eyes slipping closed. “Any extra time with him is a blessing,” she whispered. 

Poseidon fought the urge to grab her hand. When he’d met Sally Jackson this had been the last thing he wanted for her, or for his son. He had not planned to impregnate the then 19 year old, but once it had happened he had not been sorry. He had known, from the moment he had sensed Sally’s pregnancy, that their son was destined for great things. He could only hope that the cost of such greatness would not be too high. 

He stood, leaning over and daring to kiss her on the forehead. She smiled softly, not bothering to open his eyes as Poseidon disappeared. 

**_###_ **

_He was on a boat, and he was tall._

_That was the first thing he noticed. As tall as when his mother carried him around on her hip to keep him close._

_All around him people in weird clothing were running, shouting and waving around strange looking swords. He was carrying one as well, and what he thought was a gun. But… it was bigger than his toy nerf gun. And very heavy._

_“Fire!”_

_It was his voice yelling, loud and strong and so very different to his own, but he knew it was his._

_“Blow ‘em outta the water!”_

_It was hard to hear himself over the shouting and the roar of canons, but the other people on the boat seemed to understand, and worked like a well oiled machine._

_Someone kissed his cheek. “Think it’ll be there Anney?”_

_He felt himself smile, lazy and slow. He shrugged, turning towards the woman leaning against his shoulder. Percy thought she looked rather odd - a bit like a pirate even - but his mouth opened on its own to reply. “Jack thinks so,” he said. Percy realised abruptly that his voice sounded almost like his moms did, but with a strange accent he found difficult to understand. He thought he’d heard something like it on tv once._

_The other woman rolled her eyes. They were dark and expressive, lined with black. Percy thought she looked a little scary, even though she was smiling._

_He shrugged, putting his weird sword against his shoulder. Percy knew if he did that he’d get yelled at, but the woman didn’t say anything. She was looking at the horizon, where a ship was in flames. “Time to ready a boarding party I reckon,” she said. “You comin?”_

_He laughed, and though the voice coming from his mouth reminded him of his mother’s, the laugh was nothing like hers. It was joyful and free, but with an edge of something Percy didn’t like. He didn’t think he wanted to be dreaming he was this strange person anymore._

_“Always_.” 

Percy woke up slowly, feeling comfortable and warm, with no memory of his dream. He has no desire to move, not when his mother’s protective and loving form was wrapped around him. He’d been allowed to stay with her the night before, and for the first time since arriving at camp he’d felt truly safe. 

He liked the other campers and Chiron, he really did, but they weren’t his mom. 

He finally sat up, feeling the intense need to find the bathroom, and wiggled out of his mother's arms. On his way back he took the time to look at the photos on the wall in the predawn light - noticing Chiron and Amy, as well as others he didn’t recognise. He wondered if he’d ever meet them. Amy said she was 17, and had been living at camp since a little before her 12th birthday. He liked her a lot, she told lots of good stories and was so kind to him. 

She was almost as nice as his mom. He hoped he’d get to see her again, as well as the others. He still hadn’t beaten Jasper in a race after all, so needed to keep trying. And Domink had promised to teach him how to use a sword! His would only be made of wood so it wasn’t too heavy, and so that he didn’t hurt himself (or anyone else) but that was alright. He’d use a real one when he was bigger. If his mom let him. 

His mom was awake when he reentered her room, sitting up against the pillows while Sam spoke quietly to her. Percy liked Sam. He was calm and a little serious sometimes, but told really good stories, and his hugs made Percy feel safe. 

“I was wondering where you’d gone!” Same grinned, white teeth flashing. His eyes, Percy had noticed, where flecked with gold and his skin almost seemed to glow golden as well. His sister, Poppy was the same. 

Percy ran into the room and hopped onto the bed, being careful not to jostle his still tired and sore looking mother. He didn’t want Sam to make him leave. He had fun with the others, but he wanted to be with his mom most of all. The arm that wasn’t in a sling immediately surrounded him, drawing him tightly into her side. 

Sam smiled indulgently. “Later today would you like to try some archery Percy?” he asked, a sunny smile on his face. 

Percy looked up at his mom, who nodded her permission. “Yes please!” he said. Archery looked so cool! Not as cool as using a sword, but still really, really, cool. “Will you teach me?” He hoped so, Sam would be a good teacher. 

Sam nodded, leaning over to ruffle his hair. “Poppy and I will teach you together,” he said. “She’s a little better then I am though, so make sure you watch her.” 

Percy nodded so hard he could feel his teeth rattle. Listening and paying attention was hard, but he’d try his best for this. 

His mom poked him in the side. 

“Oh! Thank you Sam!” he said, knowing what that particular poke meant. It meant he’d forgotten his manners because he was too excited. 

Sam stood, stretching languidly. “No problem kiddo,” he said. “I’ll come grab you after breakfast, okay?” 

Percy nodded, snuggling against his mom again as the teenager left the room. 

“Are you okay mommy?” he asked, shuffling forwards on his knees until he was right beside her. 

She nodded. “I’m okay baby,” she promised, raising a hand to cup Percy’s cheek. “A little but sore, but I’m okay.” 

He watched her for a long moment, taking in her loving expression, before bursting into tears, burying his head against her shoulder. Her arm immediately held him tightly against her side, and he felt her pressing kisses into his hair. 

He’d been so scared that something would happen to her. His mommy was the best person in the world, and he couldn’t even begin to imagine the world without her in it. 

“Come here baby,” she said. “Look at me.” 

Hiccuping, Percy did as she asked. 

She smiled down at him, gently kissing away his tears. “No matter what,” she said in a whisper. “No matter what happens, I’ll always love you Percy. And I’ll always be with you in your heart.”

“I want you to actually be with me though mommy,” he protested. “Not just in my heart!” 

“Me too my love,” she said immediately, pulling him even closer somehow. “Me too.” She stayed silent for a long moment, just stroking his hair. “But Percy… I need you to promise me something, alright?” 

He nodded miserably. He was enjoying the camp, and loved playing with the people here, but hated that everything was changing. 

She sighed, kissing his forehead. “Promise me that no matter what happens, ever, you will remember that I love you more than anything else in the world. You are the best thing in my world Perseus.” 

“You’re the best thing in my world too mommy,” he said seriously and honestly. 

His mommy just smiled at him, tears in her eyes. “That wasn’t a promise little one.” 

He giggled. “I promise mommy,” he said easily. “I know you love me more than anything else. 

She tickled him gently, before kissing him on both cheeks until he was giggling, the moment of sadness forgotten. “Good,” she declared. “I love you so much baby boy.” 

“And I love you too mommy.” He said, kissing her on the cheek and rubbing it in for good measure. “So much!” 

**_###_ **

Percy wasn’t very good at archery. 

Chiron said he might learn to be passable someday, but that was about it. He also wasn’t very good with a spear, but he _was_ good with the wooden sword and that had to count for something. Even Domink had been impressed, and the son of Ares wasn’t impressed by much of anything! Holding a sword felt natural to him, as though he’d been doing it all his life. 

And so, time passed. While his mother healed the other campers took care of him and taught him. Jamil, Amy’s little brother, was his partner in crime, and they frequently played with the naiads in the lake. Amy (still his absolute favourite) and the twin sons of Athena Callum and Connel taught him Ancient Greek by telling him about heroes of centuries past. 

His favourite was about his namesake Perseus, who had a happy ending, unlike so many heroes. 

“Percy?” 

He looked up, ankle deep in the surf. Chiron, who said he needed to at least practise a little in the water, smiled gently at him. 

“Yeah?” he asked, giggling when a small school of fish darted around his feet. 

“Someone is here to see you.” 

He looked up, seeing a man walk out of the water. He grinned. He’d only met his father once since the day he’d been claimed (Amy had explained that the gods weren’t supposed to be involved with their kids, and even though Percy thought that was unfair, he understood) but the others had told him lots of stories about the God of the Sea. He especially liked the one where his dad had made horses. He’d been to the stable for the first time the week before, and had made friends with all the pegasi. He couldn’t wait to be able to ride them! 

“Hi daddy!” he shouted, splashing messily through the surf to get closer. 

His father grabbed him, swinging him up into his arms. Percy shrieked at the abrupt movement, trying to flip himself upside down. The god indulged him, tickling his sides mercilessly. Percy - flushed with laughter - missed Chiron trotting off after exchanging a serious look with Poseidon, leaving the god and small child alone in the water. 

“I have missed you little one,” Poseidon said, deep voice rumbling next to Percy’s ear. 

Percy sat up in his arms, giving his father’s bearded cheek a smacking kiss. “I missed you too daddy,” he said. The god brushed some hair away from his face, giving him a look so complicated that Percy couldn’t even begin to interpret it. It was like love and sadness and hope all mixed into one. 

“Come,” Poseidon said. “Let us sit.” 

He walked out of the water, settling himself down onto the sand with Percy still in his lap. “I have something for you,” he said, voice serious. 

Percy bounced up and down slightly, even as he tried to listen. His mother tried to give him presents, he knew that, but her job at the candy shop didn’t leave very much money left over. She brought him sweets home a lot though, and Percy loved that. 

Poseidon chuckled. “I am afraid it isn’t particularly exciting for one as young as you,” he wanted him. “But it is important.” A necklace suddenly appeared in his large hand. It had a golden chain without a clasp, with a single bead strung on it. Percy held up a hand, touching the bead in wonder. It was the same colour as his eyes, and seemed to be glowing. 

“It’s really pretty,” Percy informed his father seriously. And it was. Percy just wasn’t sure why his dad was giving him a necklace. His mom never let him touch the jewelry she had, she was worried Percy would break it or lose it. 

“It is,” Poseidon agreed. “And it’s very special as well.” 

Percy looked up from studying the bead, inspecting his father’s face. The god looked serious, and Percy knew he had to listen carefully now. 

Poseidon mumbled something in a language Percy did not understand, and the chain lengthened, allowing him to slip the necklace around Percy’s neck. He said something in the same language and it shrunk once more, the bead not resting at the base of Percy’s throat. 

“This bead,” the god said, touching it gently. “Is magic.” 

Percy’s eyes widened, and he too reached up to touch it. He held it carefully, feeling it’s smooth surface. His father’s hand closer over his. “Did someone explain that demigods all have a scent?”

Percy nodded. “Yup!” he said. “And that the older you get the more you smell.”

Poseidon smiled indulgently. “Exactly,” he praised. “Also, the more powerful your godly parent is, and the stronger you are, the more you smell.” 

Percy blinked and looked up at his dad again. “Oh! So…”

Poseidon hugged him tightly. “You have a strong scent my son. Without this you would not be able to leave camp until you trained.”

“But mommy!” 

Poseidon pulled away, cupping Percy’s cheeks in both his hands. “This will let you stay with your mommy,” he promised. “I know you do not want to leave her.” 

Percy blinked away tears. “But for how long?” he asked pitifully. 

For a long moment his father did not answer. “For as long as possible my child,” he said in a voice almost too faint to hear. “I will keep you and your mommy together for as long as I am able.” 

Percy sniffed, turning his face to cuddle against his father’s neck. He didn’t want to be a demigod, not if it meant he would have to leave his mom one day. 

“Enough of that,” Poseidon scolded gently. “Tell me about your day my son.” 

Percy looked at him with a frown for a long moment, before launching into a story about how he and Jamil had learned how to make flower crowns with the naiads, and that even Dominik had worn one. By the time his father left (on business he said) Percy was feeling mostly happy again, but there was an odd knot in his chest that made him want to be alone. He wanted back to camp, stopping at the empty dining pavilion. He sat by the fire instead at one of the tables, wanting the warmth despite the warm September day. It was nearly October now - he and his mom had been at Camp for several weeks now - but Chiron had explained that there was never any bad weather. 

“Hello Perseus.” 

He blinked, looking around. He hadn’t seen anyone around...

“I am here child,” the voice said again. 

He looked over to the fire. Beside it was a girl who looked like she was around Poppy’s age, but somehow different… Percy blinked after a long moment. “Ummm…” he said, startled out of his emotional conundrum by her eyes, which were glowing like the fires in the hearth. 

She smiled gently. “What is your name?” 

“Umm…” he said again, still distracted by her eyes. He tried not to stare, knowing it would be rude. “I’m Percy. What’s your name?” 

Her smile widened. “I am Hestia,” she told him. “Now come, sit by me.” 

Percy scrambled closer to her, feeling safe and warm in her presence for some reason. She put an arm over his shoulders. “I know things are difficult right now Percy,” she said in a kind voice. “And I cannot promise they will get easier. But I will make you a promise, alright?” 

He nodded, completely focused on her. His ADHD seemed far away in her presence, just like it did when he was around his father, or near the sometimes grumpy Mr. D. “Okay?”

“I promise that whatever happens I will be here to listen,” she told him. “Anytime you sit by a fire, you sit near me. If you need someone to talk to in the future, I will be here.” 

“I…” Percy trailed off. He didn’t really understand what she was saying. He understood the words themselves, but also knew he was missing something important. 

She laughed gently, the sounds like the tinkling of bells. “You do not need to understand yet child,” she assured him. “But know that I will be there for you, regardless of what your future may hold.”

**_###_ **

**_Several Weeks Later - Mid October 1998_ **

Sally took a deep breath, thankful to be mostly pain free. Her arm was still sore and mostly useless, but she could breath easily and the scars on her back were not paining her. She had survived an encounter with the Minotaur. She would take what she could get. 

Percy was behind her, held tightly in Amy’s arm. The girl adored Percy desperately, and Sally knew her son felt the same way. When he finally had to stay at camp, when Poseidon’s charm began to lose its effectiveness as Percy’s scent grew, Sally sincerely hoped the daughter of Aphrodite would still be at Camp Half Blood. Her presence would only help Percy adjust.

She was no fool. She knew that Poseidon had only gifted her with a few more short years with her beloved child, if that, but she would gladly take all the time she was given. 

“Time to go Percy!” she called, seeing Argus waiting for them by the van. She’d given him enough time to say goodbye, and it wasn’t as though he’d never see camp or his new friends again. Sally and Chiron had come to an agreement, and she would be making the trek to Long Island Sound whenever her son had a three day weekend so he could train and visit his newfound friends. 

“Coming!” he called, giving Amy one last hug. Despite being sad at saying goodbye, he was also excited to be home. She’d promised him pizza and a movie night after all, complete with homemade cookies. They were both eager to get back into their normal routine. Percy had even confided that he was excited to return to school! 

“Good boy,” she praised when he ran to her side. He grinned up at her, eyes sparkling like the nearby sea. 

“Can I have two cookies tonight?” he asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Sally didn’t have the heart to tell him he only gave in so often because he looked so ridiculously adorable. 

“I think… you can have three!” she said dramatically. 

He yelled in happiness, darting towards the car and passing the camps boundaries. 

Abruptly the air changed and clouds darkened the sky. Sally felt her heart racing, and smelt electricity in the air. By the Big House she could see Chiron (who’d stayed behind) standing, a grave look on his face, and watched as he galloped towards them. 

“Mommy?” 

Sally looked over at her son. He’d taken a step back, further away from the camp’s protections. “Percy!” 

She ran forwards without thinking, pushing him hard even as the electricity in the air increased. 

“Mama!” 

“No!” she shouted, shoving him once more. He fell with a grunt, small body rolling further away from her, even as lightning arced down from the heavens, hitting the spot where Percy used to be standing. Where Sally Jackson now knelt, having successfully saved her son from Zeus' wrath. 

“Mama!!” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... so I AM sorry for that last little but... but also not. 
> 
> I got the inspiration for this fic from two things. 1 - a very specific snippet of dialogue that wouldn't leave me alone, and 2 - a separate idea regarding Percy that I really wanted to write about, but also wanted to do it justice. Hopefully I can do that here once it plays out. From there the fic/my ideas just kept snowballing, until I went "oh, this is actually a fully formed plot now" and here we are! 
> 
> Bonus points if you can guess who Percy "was" in his dream :) 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you thought! I get so much inspiration (and ideas lol) from your comment, and also just love reading them! 
> 
> Cheers


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have quite a bit of the next chapter written AND am under mandatory quarantine for the next couple of weeks. I’ve moved continents (NOT recommended during a pandemic) so have nothing but time for awhile. I do find that I need to sit and write this with a ton of focus though rather than in bits and pieces like I do with my other stories, and my ADHD brain can make that tricky sometimes. But hopefully they’ll be less of a wait for the next one! Thank you all for your patience with this! 
> 
> I've also written a great deal of this while working my way through a bottle of wine and some gin, so some spelling errors could have slipped through. Just... tell me and I'll correct them.

**_October 1998, several weeks after the death of Sally Jackson_ **

The sea did not calm for weeks. 

The mortals were completely bewildered, sending their top scientists to deduce what was happening with the strange weather phenomena. Nothing they tried worked to discover just why the seas were destroying coastlines all over the world. Why ships were disappearing without a trace. Why normally calm (or at least somewhat predictable) fault lines were acting up. 

“We were fools.” 

“Indeed. We both knew that trusting him not to try something was a risk, but…” 

Hades snorted elegantly. “Your son is alive. That is something.” 

Poseidon glared at his elder brother. “He is not alive through my intervention. Either his mother pushed him out of the way, or Zeus was never aiming for him in the first place. I would not put it past him. I am a god - yet could do nothing to protect my own child’s mother!” 

Hades' blank expression did not change. He was watching Poseidon as one would regard an insect under a microscope, yet there was the edge of something in his dark gaze. Poseidon suspected it to be pity. It was strange, in many ways, to be spending any time at all with his elder brother. They’d not been in each other’s presence so often since they had been swallowed by their father. But they were now uneasy allies, and both had children to champion and to protect. It only made sense for them to speak and seek each other out. 

Hades sighed after several long moments of silence. “I likewise could do nothing when he killed Maria - and that was before we took the Oath. But,” he added “the fates did not decree that my children were to live.”

Poseidon sighed as well. Be that as it may, that would not prevent Zeus from trying to kill young Percy. Poseidon knew his brother well. It would not be the first time he killed one of his children, and the fates were hardly infallible. They were gods, and not beholden to the whims of three old crones, powerful though they may be. Percy was more under their sphere of influence, but heroes had escaped their fate in the past, rare as that may be. He had been a fool to assume Percy was safe simply because of what the fates had said. He had grown complacent, and would not make that mistake again, not when his son’s fragile mortal life hung in the balance. 

Hades shook his head ruefully. “I am keeping my children safe and hidden,” he declared. “At least for the next several years.” 

“How old would they be?” Poseidon asked. And how strange it was to be measuring time in years! Centuries could normally pass him by without taking any notice, but now that he had a human son to concern himself with, he was making a concentrated effort to be more aware of the flow of time and how it affected mortals. 

Hades shrugged elegantly. “Around ten and twelve,” he said, sounding completely uncaring. Poseidon knew better. Hades loved fiercely and protectively. 

Poseidon did not comment. Ideas were swirling around his head, possibilities unfolding. His alliance with Hades was far too new for him to disturb the fragile trust that was between them, but soon enough they would work together in earnest, for the sake of their children and the prophecy. Zeus would not get glory through his children, not this time, not after what he had done. 

Light flashed before their eyes, bringing with it the smell of perfume. 

Hades grimaced. “Aphrodite,” he sneered, tone sour. She just smiled with false sweetness. Her appearance wavered before Posiedon’s eyes, her colouring like Sally’s in one moment, his wife’s the next, then someone entirely new. He wondered idly what Hades saw. In all likelihood it was Persephone, but no one could ever be completely sure of _anything_ with Hades. Poseidon had learned that the hard way. 

She seemed to settle on his wife’s likeness after another moment - skin dark and glowing with a faint light, eyes like luminous ocean pearls, and smile so sharp it could cut glass. He regarded her calmly, watching the fall of her long black hair. Her smile widened. 

“If you do not ensure he had love for you, for us other gods, he will destroy us all,” she declared dramatically, addressing him directly. 

“I would hardly blame him,” Poseidon said neutrally. He refused to rise to her taunts. Not now. It could be amusing to humour her at times, but not now . She knew that as well. 

Her smile widened, sharp teeth clicking. “Indeed not,” she mused, then nothing more. 

Hades looked unimpressed. “You do not tell us anything we do not already know,” he said bluntly, never one to mince words if he did not want to. He was cautious, less wild than either of his brothers, but had little patience for what he saw as foolishness. He may respect Aphrodite (only fools did not) but would not allow her to lead him in circles for her own pleasure as she did so often with the minor gods and goddesses. 

She looked over at him, an amused glint in her eyes, which were shifting between Amphitrite’s glowing eyes and Sally’s bright blue constantly. 

“There have been many prophecies over the centuries, many chances for demigods to be our destruction. Yet here we are.” Hades drawled, eyes completely black, no white to be seen. 

“Here we are indeed,” she whispered. She grinned suddenly. “I cannot see the future, but even I can see little Perseus is special,” she smirked. She looked back to Poseidon. “And oh so adorable!” 

Hades twitched slightly, clearly annoyed but knowing it was no use in trying to force Aphrodite to make her point, if indeed she even had one. She enjoyed meddling, though it was hard to anticipate what side she would be on or indeed why she was doing so in the first place. For now, she seemed to be on his side, but Poseidon knew better than to count on her support without an oath on the Styx, and even then it was a risk to trust her. 

“Oh Hades darling,” she simpered, “I’m sure you children are equally adorable. Now, I must be going - I’ll see you both at Solstice!” She waved playfully before disappearing as abruptly as she’d appeared, but both gods knew better than to fall for her act. Her eyes were calculating, and she saw far more than she ever let on. Her appearance seemed completely pointless to Poseidon, but he was sure she’d been looking for something. He just could not know what exactly that was. 

The two brothers stood in silence for a long moment, until Hades finally spoke, a hint of irritation in his smooth low voice. “Are you planning on allowing the seas to calm anytime soon?” he bit out, eyes narrowed. “Or are you going to continue making my realm swell with the dead?” 

Poseidon raised an eyebrow. “I’ve nearly made my point,” he replied. Zeus had been remarkably quiet about the destruction he was wreaking on the mortal world, but even his temper would not last. Horrendous mistake or not, he was still King, and had not technically gone against the council. He claimed he’d only aimed for Sally, never for Percy, and therefore there was nothing for them to be angry about. The other gods were of two different minds - some did not care that he’d killed a mere mortal woman, while others saw the potential long term consequences of his actions. Zeus overlooked, however, how his actions would lead Hades and Poseidon deeper into an alliance. They did not trust each other, not in the least, but they were both after similar things and wanted to keep their children safe. 

Their children were _theirs_ , and the gods were nothing if not possessive. 

Poseidon looked out at the roiling sea. They were standing on a rough outcropping of land near one of the hidden entrances to the Underworld used by Thanatos, several kilometres away from the small Icelandic town of Ísafjörður. As they watched several tons of ice and rock fell into the surrounding water. 

“It is not all my doing,” he admitted easily, pride for his small son filling him. Percy was powerful, even at five years old. He could not remember the last time he’d had a demigod child who’d inherited so much from him. Percy was not doing much, but the sea near Camp Half Blood was responding to him, and Poseidon had sensed several small earthquakes shaking Long Island. They were not large, barely even detectable by mortal instruments, but they were there. 

Hades made a sound of annoyance. “Of course it’s not,” he sighed. Poseidon knew he’d filed the information away to ruminate on later. He was hesitant to tell Hades more details about Percy, but also knew the King of the Underworld was an important ally. They both had much to lose, and even more to gain. By willingly giving Hades little snippets of information he would only deepen their alliance, and Hades would be much more likely to reciprocate. And really, he did not lose anything by admitting to Percy’s powers. They’d all seen him destroy the Minotaur - him controlling the seas in his grief was nothing compared to that. 

“I will stop soon,” he finally said. “And Percy is hardly capable of causing destruction at this point.” Some slight property damage yes, but nothing major. That would come later. 

Hades merely grunted. “I must take my leave,” he declared. “I have been away from my realm for too long.” 

Poseidon inclined his head. He likewise had much to do. The people he ruled under the sea were curious about his new son, especially with the rumours of his powers running rampant. Even Triton, his reticent and often irritable heir, was curious about his much younger half brother. There were minor gods who did not exert such control, and Percy was but a small human child. He had caught the sea's attention, for better or for worse. 

“You know how to find me,” was all he said, voice purposefully mild. He doubted they would meet for some time, both having much to think on, but they would need to speak at least once more before Solstice. 

Hades did not respond, merely melted into a living shadow, disappearing in a blast of freezing air. Poseidon stood on the cliff for another several minutes, watching the sea crashing below and observing the setting sun. Then, he stepped off the cliff and disappeared, leaving behind only the sound of the waves and the scent of the sea. 

**_###_ **

**_Immediately After_ **

Amy held Percy tightly, glaring at Chiron when he opened his mouth. She didn’t want to hear any platitudes about the gods right now, not when the king of Olympus had just killed a mother in front of her young son. She would never forget Percy’s screams, him begging for his mother to come back, or forget the way he’d thrown his small body at the place his mother had last been. 

There wasn’t even a body to bury. 

Amy could only hope that she’d had a drachma on her to ensure her passage into the realm of the dead. She was sure Sally Jackson would achieve Elysium, that one day Percy would see his mother again. Sally was smart - she would keep a coin on her. Amy refused to believe otherwise. But Percy was five. He needed his mother now, not when he eventually died years in the future. 

Together she and her younger brother Jamil managed to charmspeak Percy into a restless sleep. They weren’t particularly good at it, but Percy was young and he was exhausted. They had managed. Chiron had tried to suggest bringing him back to the Big House, but she had refused, sending her mentor and icy glare. Percy trusted her (or at least he had trusted her before Zeus killed his mother, but she didn’t want to think he’d be angry at her) and she wanted to keep him with her. He shouldn’t be alone in the Big House, or alone in his father’s cabin. He was only five. He needed to be with people who would care for him. She was debating inviting everyone to the Aphrodite Cabin for a sleepover - she was sure her mother wouldn’t mind - just to make sure Percy knew he wasn’t alone, that they all loved him and would be there for him. 

Many of them had lost their mortal parents. They were the year rounders after all. Her mortal mother was still alive, but had been permanently injured in an accident several years earlier. Amy knew she hated having her away at camp year round, but Amy was terrified a monster would hurt her, so had elected to stay at camp until she felt like she’d trained enough. At least her scent wasn’t particularly strong. She was a child of one of the most ancient of the Gods, yes, but she hadn’t inherited that much from her mother. Something she was unduly thankful for. She’d much rather safety over power. 

She was one of the lucky ones. Too many demigods had dead or abusive mortal parents, and their godly parents hardly seemed to notice or care. She knew, intellectually, that the gods were different. That they did not feel like humans did. That didn’t make it hurt any less. 

She lay Percy in her bed, crawling in beside him. Jamal left the door open wide, knowing that the others would soon come and see the small child. 

“What now?” 

She shook her head. “Po -” she stopped herself from finishing. The Lord of the Seas seemed to love his son, but Amy hardly knew what his mood would be like after Zeus killed his former lover. Best not to draw his attention. “Percy’s father seems to care for him,” she pointed out. “Maybe he’ll have something to say about this.” 

Jamal snorted, somehow squeezing himself on Percy’s other side. Amy reached over and put a hand on his hip, helping him balance on the narrow bunk. “Why?” he finally asked, voice angry and small. 

Amy closed her eyes, pressing a kiss on Percy’s forehead as she squeezed her brother’s hipbone gently. Percy curled closer to her, and she fought back tears for him and Jamal both, as well as the other half bloods. She and Sam were the eldest currently at camp, at seventeen, and it was hard not to feel responsible for the younger kids. To not be furious on their behalf. It killed them, seeing kids go years without being claimed, to see children get sent on quests never to return, to see them strive for parental recognition they would never earn.

It hurt to know many of their parents didn’t care if anything happened to them. That they were just tools to be discarded at will. 

But she knew her mother loved her in her own way, and she’d seen the way Poseidon was with Percy. She refused to lose hope. It just wasn’t in her nature. She didn’t have a particularly strong scent and would be fine once she left camp to pursue a university degree and had enough training. She just worried about those she would be leaving behind. 

“Percy could be a threat,” she answered simply. She knew Chiron would tell them otherwise, that he _had_ to tell them otherwise, and that Mr. D wouldn’t say anything at all on the subject, but she knew she was right. “They’re scared of what he has the potential to become.” 

Jamal was silent for so long Amy wasn’t sure he’d heard her. “But they’re the gods,” he finally said, sounding completely confused. “Why would a demigod scare them?” 

Amy tightened her grip on them both, allowing her eyes to slip closed. She thought back to what Percy had done, how Chiron said he’d manipulated the Minotaur’s very blood, how he’d caused an earthquake, and how he was only five years old. Maybe the gods were right to be scared, but they hadn’t met Percy. They didn’t see what a kind soul he was. 

“I don’t know,” she finally answered. She wasn’t sure whether or not she was lying. Percy moved against her, crying out slightly in his sleep. “I don’t know.” 

**_###_ **

**_Early December, 1998_ **

“But why?” 

Chiron did not answer, not for a long time. 

“The gods are not perfect,” he finally said. He was immensely pleased Percy was talking again, as he’d been silent for weeks after his mother’s untimely death (untimely _murder_ ), but also did not want to burden the child with things too heavy for him to bear. He had wanted Percy to be able to grow up loved and carefree. Zeus seemed determined that would not happen. Percy would always know that the King of the Gods had killed his mother, and that he likely wished for Percy’s death as well. That was a difficult thing for anyone to bear, let alone a small child who could not truly understand. 

Percy pouted, dark straight brows knit together. He’d gained some much needed weight in recent weeks, much to Chiron’s pleasure, and no longer looked quite so much like a waif. He’d been far too skinny to start with due to living in poverty for his early life, and the small boy had stopped eating entirely after his mother’s death. Only Amy, Sam, Jamal, and Lord Poseidon had managed to get him to drink bits of nectar. The children of Aphrodite had resorted to charmspeak, and Sam had a healer’s way about him. Poseidon was the most successful of them all, but he could not stay indefinitely. He’d refused to follow the ancient laws and stay away from his son, not after Zeus' actions, but he was still a god and the King of the Seas. He had duties that could not be ignored, regardless of how much he loved his child and wished to stay with him. Chiron also suspected there was more at play than a father’s love for his son, something to do with the prophecy, but refused to dwell on it. Ancient he may be, but he was no god. 

“But…” Percy trailed off, looking forlorn and far too adorable for his own good. 

Chiron ran a hand over his wavy and wild hair, straightening the long locks slightly. Percy had said his mother had liked his hair long, and had not allowed anyone to cut it. Amy had taken to tying it up for him so it would not be in his eyes, but it was the weekend, and the young girl was taking some much deserved rest. Percy’s hair was a complete and utter mess. Chiron found it to be utterly charming, and it reminded him of another young boy, one dead for centuries now. 

“Percy,” Chiron said, pulling the boy close to his side. Percy easily curled against him, tucking himself close. He was an affectionate child, and after everything craved physical touch. None of the campers would deny him, and Chiron had once seen Mr. D clasp the child on the shoulder, though knew better than to mention anything. 

“Percy,” he said again. “I do not know why Lord Zeus sent that bolt,” he explained, not really lying. He knew the gods were worried about the amount of power Percy had displayed, worried about what he could become, but to kill his mother in front of him… it seemed like the height of foolishness. Chiron knew many of the campers were sure the bolt had been meant for Percy, but Chiron wasn’t so sure. Zues could be rash at times, prone to anger, but the council had voted against Percy’s deaths, and the Fates seemed to think it was not his time yet. He knew (all too well - he’d learned his lesson long ago) not to trust the Fates completely, as they spoke in riddles and mysteries that even the gods had difficulty understanding, but their words had to count for something. 

Their words would at least give the gods pause Chiron hoped. Percy deserved to have a happy childhood. As happy as they could make it after everything. 

He took a deep breath, smiling down at the small child. “I do not know why this has happened. I cannot fathom the reason, and have no words for you.” He jostled Percy slightly, heart lightening when the boy smiled slightly. “But know this Percy. Your father loves you beyond measure, as do I and as do the other campers. We will stay by your side and help you, teach you. We all want you to be happy.” 

Percy was silent for a long moment, though Chiron was pleased he was fiddling with a small toy. He’d been listless and still for far too long. “And mommy does too,” he finally said, a determined expression on his face. “She told me so.” He swallowed, a determined yet incredibly sad look in his almost too bright eyes. “She told me to live.” 

Chiron frowned slightly. “When did she say this Percy?” Sally Jackson had been brilliant, and likely knew Zeus would not be pleased with her son’s existence. It was very possible she’d spoken to Percy before her untimely death. But something about how Percy was looking at him made Chiron pause. 

Percy jutted his small chin forwards, looking so much like his father it made Chiron’s eyes widen ever so slightly. “She told me in a dream,” he said simply. “She said she loved me, and that she wanted me to live and not be angry. That she was happy and safe, and watching over me. She said I would make her proud.” His lower lip trembled, and Chiron pulled him into another hug. He wouldn’t push Percy about this, not now. If he said his mother had spoken to him he would believe him. He knew not why or how, but it was possible for the dead to speak to the living in their dreams. It just usually took Hades and Morpheus’ combined powers, and Chiron couldn’t imagine them helping a child of Poseidon. But that was a problem for another time. Right now Percy needed to be comforted and shown he was loved. 

“You mother loved you very much little one,” Chiron said honestly. “And would want you to be happy. I can promise you that.” 

Percy leaned against him again, looking exhausted. It was little wonder. The boy had been plagued by nightmares since his mother’s death. He’d been staying with other campers in various different cabins (he’d even stayed with Dominik, the son of Ares. Chiron had mentioned that the god of war may not be pleased, but Dominik had pretended not to hear him) and many of them reported that Percy could wake up several times in the night. He never remembered his dreams, but Chiron knew enough to realise the small son of Poseidon was seeing things in his dreams. He just didn’t know what. 

“I know,” Percy finally said. “Can we go see Sam and Poppy now? They said they would try and teach me archery!” 

Chiron chuckled, swinging Percy onto his back. He normally didn’t allow the campers to ride him, but Percy was so small, and it made him so happy Chiron could not resist. “It will not be your strongest weapon,” he warned, not wanting Percy to be disappointed. Children of the Sea tended to be terrible with long range weapons. There were a few exceptions, but Chiron had trained heroes for centuries. Percy would not be one of them, that much he knew. 

He could feel Percy shrug. “It’s still fun to try,” he said, before breaking into soft giggles as Chiron trotted off, purposefully bouncing the little boy up and down. “Can I learn to use a sword soon?” 

“I need to discuss something with your father first,” he replied, thinking of Riptide. He just knew it was the right weapon for Percy, but he also didn’t want to give a five year old a sword that would be longer than he was tall. He also suspected that Poseidon wanted Percy to learn to use a Trident. 

“Awww, okay,” Percy said, a pout clear in his voice. Chiron broke into a canter, wanting to cheer him up. Percy giggled on his back, waving to Sam and Poppy happily. He wasn’t okay, was not over his mother’s death, but he was smiling again. That was all Chiron hoped for and more. 

**_###_ **

**_December 22nd 1998, the Winter Solstice_ **

It was her birthday today. December 22nd, the Winter Solstice. She was turning eleven years old. 

… And she was celebrating it in the bathroom of a 24-hour McDonalds at 5 AM. She’d been on the run ages now, so the McDonald’s bathroom wasn’t exactly a new occurrence, but it was still just a little disheartening. Better than being at home though, with a missing ( _dead_ ) baby brother, an absent father, and a perpetually drunk mother. She’d much rather run around fighting monsters then be stuck there. At least this way she could make her own choices. 

It didn’t make it any easier though. 

She was tired. Tired of being attacked by monsters, of being homeless, or being scared all the time. She just wanted to be somewhere safe, or to at least meet someone else like her. She couldn’t be the only one, right? 

She splashed her face with water, messing up the black eyeliner she’d taken to wearing. She’d stolen it several weeks ago now, and liked that it made her look older. She was already tall for her age, and naturally looked like she was a couple of years older then she was, so the makeup only helped. It meant people were more likely to assume she was a troublemaking teenager out too late or too early then a kid on the run. It wasn’t like she felt like a kid anymore. She’d stopped being a child when she’d found her mother crying and her brother missing, when she’d run away and killed the first monster who’d called her a Daughter of Zeus. 

She walked into the main area, gazing at the menu listlessly. She’d managed to steal a woman’s wallet and had some money to spare for a birthday treat. She needed something to cheer her up, to make her feel like it would all be okay. 

“An Oreo McFlurry and a coffee please,” she said. The sleepy looking teenager being the register didn’t even blink, clearly more than ready for his shift to be over. 

“Anything else?” 

She shook her head, handing over her money. 

“Coming right up,” the teenager said automatically, turning to get her food. 

She waited patiently, nervous about being in one place but also desperately needing the break. She should take the food and leave, but she wanted to sit, to relax, even if just for a moment. She was just so tired…

She took the McFlurry and coffee, mumbling a thank you, and settling herself into a worn booth. 

She ate a mouthful of ice cream, feeling tears well in her eyes. She wiped them away angrily. It wasn’t like crying was going to help. 

“Happy Birthday to me…” 

**_###_ **

He was dreaming again. But this time it was different. He was sitting in a worn booth of a McDonalds (his favourite Happy Meal was the chicken nuggets, even though mommy hadn’t let him have it often - it wasn’t healthy, and it was a waste of money) across from an older girl. She looked a little like him, with black hair and bright eyes, but that’s where the similarities ended. She was eating a McFlurry, looking sad. 

“Happy birthday to me…” she muttered, wiping a hand over her eyes impatiently.

Percy wanted to reply. He didn’t know why, but he felt some sort of connection to this girl. She felt a little but like the other campers, but different as well. Percy didn’t know what to make of her. 

She swallowed, looking like she was going to cry even more. 

“Hello?” 

She blinked, a knife appearing in her hand immediately before her mouth fell open. “You… you look like a ghost.” She said in a monotone voice, electric blue eyes wide. 

Percy frowned, holding out his own hands to look at them. He didn’t think he looked like a ghost. “I’m dreaming,” he told her earnestly. “Is it your birthday?” 

The girl nodded, looking too shocked to say anything. At least she didn’t look sad anymore. Percy was well acquainted with sadness at this point, and it made him feel sick to imagine anyone being as sad as he was. His mommy had always said that if someone was sad they needed a hug, or someone to listen. If he looked like a ghost he didn’t know if the girl would be able to hug him, but maybe he could talk to her some more. 

“Happy birthday,” he told her, trying for a smile. It was hard. Sometimes he was able to forget about his mommy, especially when he was playing with the other campers, but it was hard. Nighttime especially, when he would dream about what had happened. 

She smiled back hesitantly. “Thank you,” she said, still looking confused. Percy was as well. “How…”

He shrugged, looking longingly at the McFlurry. “I dunno,” he said. “Sometimes dreams are weird. I dreamed I was a pirate once, then about my mommy even though she’s gone. I’m Percy!” 

She was giving him an almost shattered look now, as though he reminded her of something or someone, or she’d just come to some sort of realisation. “I…” she breathed hard, studying his face intently. “I’m -”

The dream changed. 

He was flying, and he hated it. It felt wrong, and all Percy wanted was to get both of his feet back on the ground. But whoever he was dreaming about seemed happy, seemed determined about something. They wanted to do something, even if Percy didn’t know what they was. 

“Come on Pegasus!” he said, voice deep and strong. “We can make it!” 

Pegasus didn’t answer, but Percy felt his sense of foreboding increase. Something was wrong. Suddenly he was falling instead of flying, falling through the sky towards the ground far far below. 

He woke up with a scream in his throat. 

“You okay Percy?” 

He swallowed, unsure of why he was so scared. He’d just been dreaming of a girl, right? She hadn't been scary, just sad and lonely. 

“Percy?” 

He nodded. Sam smiled, still looked concerned, and came to sit on the bed, pulling Percy into his lap. Poppy dashed over to lean into her older brother’s side, braids flying everywhere. Percy grabbed one, running his thumb over the smooth strand. 

“What did you dream about kid?” she asked. 

Percy frowned. “There was a girl,” he finally said slowly. Poppy and Sam, as children of Apollo, both had prophetic dreams more often than most demigods according to Chiron. They would be good to ask for help. “It was her birthday but she was all alone. She was sad!” 

Sam stroked a hand over his back. “What did she look like Percy?” he asked in a low voice. 

Percy tilted his head to the side, considering. “A little like me,” he finally said, remembering the girl's dark hair. “She had black hair and her eyes were super blue. Her skin was pale though, not like mine.” 

“Did she tell you her name?” Poppy asked, smiling at him gently. Percy liked that about the daughter of Apollo. Even if he was sad or felt like being quiet she smiled at him. He didn’t think he’d ever seen her angry. 

He shook his head. “She was going to,” he informed his friends, “but I woke up first.” Or at least he must’ve woken up. He didn’t remember dreaming any more after that. 

Poppy kissed him on the cheek. “You’ll just have to find out if you dream about her again,” she said easily, laid back as always. 

“But she was so sad!” Percy cried, tears in his own eyes. He hated when people were sad. “And it was her birthday. No one should be all alone on their birthday.”

Sam chuckled, lifting him onto his hip as he stood. Percy wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck easily. He was five, so too big to be carried around like a baby now, but he liked it. It made him feel safe. 

“I’m sure seeing you made her feel better,” Sam said. “Now come, we need to have breakfast. It’s going to be a busy day after all.” 

Percy managed a smile. He didn’t know what to think about going to Olympus, not really, but he was excited to see his Daddy again. And Chiron promised that nothing would happen. He didn’t even have to look at Zeus if he didn’t want to. 

Sam hugged him tight for a moment, before carrying him off to the dining pavilion. It was early, so most of the campers were still asleep, but Poppy and Sam always woke with the sun. They said it was because their dad was the God of the Sun, pulling the Chariot across the sky. Percy thought that made sense, but wondered why they didn’t go to sleep right when the sun set then. 

“Come on Percy,” Poppy said. “Let’s eat!” 

Percy grinned at her. Poppy’s enthusiasm was contagious, and he was quickly forgetting about his dream. “Can I have blue pancakes again?” he asked. Blue had been his mom’s favourite colour, and even though he had liked green more, it was quickly becoming his favourite as well. It made him feel like she was still with him, even though she was gone. 

Sam laughed. “You can have blue pancakes whenever you want little one,” he promised. “And I think we’ll have them too, right Pops?” 

Poppy grinned. “Well, I’ll have blue waffles, but sounds good to me!” 

Percy giggled, leaning more against Sam. He still missed his mom, but he loved his family here at camp too, and knew she’d want him to be happy. She’d told him so herself after all, and he didn’t want to disappoint her.

**_###_ **

Apollo watched his uncle carefully, eyeing the small child in his arms. Percy Jackson didn’t look like anyone to be scared of, he just looked like a little boy. And while Apollo was many things, he was also the protector of young boys. He would not harm his little cousin, especially not when his children had prayed for his safety and good health. 

“Uncle Poseidon!” he called, making sure to keep his expression gentle. He truly loved children, and would make sure he didn’t scare Percy. The boy was not going to have an easy life, not in any of the possibilities Apollo saw, and deserved to be happy while he could. 

The elder god gave him a look, though he didn’t seem annoyed. It was hard to be annoyed when carrying a sleepy looking child. “Nephew.” 

Apollo grinned, sensing his uncle was in a relatively good mood. He was hardly happy (small wonder, Poseidon hated solstice) but he was content enough. 

He dared to brush a hand over Percy’s dark hair, watching the small boy carefully. Percy just smiled at him. “You look like Sam!” Percy said. 

Apollo smiled indulgently. “Sam is my son,” he explained. And Sam did look a great deal like him, sharing the same blond hair and blue eyes ringed with gold. 

“Oh,” Percy said, bright eyes widening before narrowing slightly in thought. “That means you’re Apollo, right?” he asked. 

Apollo laughed, not even offended that Percy hadn’t been particularly respectful. He was still small after all. “I am indeed,” he responded. He regarded the child, cupping a chubby cheek in his hand. He exchanged a quick glance with his uncle before coming to a decision, speaking softly in a language older than Ancient Greek. Percy immediately fell asleep against his father’s chest. 

Poseidon raised an eyebrow. “You do not bestow blessings often, nephew,” he said slowly, adjusting the sleeping child in his arms carefully. They were in a narrow alleyway near to their respective temples, with no one else around. 

Apollo let go of his power slightly, eyes glowing a vivid gold. Poseidon raised a dark brow. Apollo tended to be relaxed and easygoing for the most part, but even the other gods feared him at times. He was one of the most revered and worshiped deities for a reason after all, even in these modern times. He did not use his full powers often, but when he did even the Big Three knew to take him seriously. 

“I can see many paths his life could take,” he explained, knowing he was walking a fine line. He could not tell anyone their fate after all, and even his Oracle spoke in riddles and obscurities. Knowledge of the future was a dangerous thing. “A blessing is the least I can do.” He pulled his powers back, and the alley darkened somewhat. 

He removed his hand from his cousin’s cheek. 

“We’re going to be late,” he said. 

Poseidon shrugged, still watching him carefully. “I shall follow,” he said simply. 

Apollo watched him for a moment before shrugging, shoving his hands in his pockets. The alleyway darkened some more as he left and another god appeared, bringing with him the darkness from the underworld. 

**_###_ **

“A blessing already brother?” Hades said. 

Poseidon nodded, still looking after where Apollo had disappeared. The son of Zeus and Leto could be difficult to understand at times, but Poseidon felt he was sincere in his desire to bless Percy. 

“Indeed,” was all he said. 

Hades’ expression did not change. “ _His_ daughter is on the run again,” he said without preamble. “She’d settled, briefly, in a small town. But a monster caught her scent.” 

“Sent by you, I presume?” 

Hades shook his head. “No, I’ve not had a reason to yet. Our dear brother,” he hissed, “has not even realised she’d run, though it has been nearly two years.” 

Poseidon closed his eyes. He could be a terrible parent, he knew that. They all could be. But he loved his children intensely, as did Hades and many of the other gods. Zeus cared in his own way, not even Poseidon could argue that, but he did not keep track of his children, especially if they were not useful to him. And at only 11 years old, Thalia Grace was not useful. 

Hades regarded Percy with black eyes. “She requested to see me,” he said. “Sally Jackson.” 

Poseidon closed his eyes. He missed her, and truly thought a part of him would always love her, both as a person and as the mother of his beloved son. “You spoke with her?” he asked, assuming Hades had denied the request. He got thousands after all, and could not grant them all. 

“I did,” Hades said, surprising Poseidon. “Her request was a simple one, one I could easily grant. She knows there is no way for her to be returned to life, no way for her to influence her son’s fate. She did not ask to either. She was a smart woman.” 

Poseidon allowed himself a small smile. “That she was,” he agreed, feeling sad and hopeful all at once. 

“She wanted to speak to him in a dream,” Hades explained. “I did not listen in,” he continued, “but Morpheus did. She did not mention any of us gods or fate or whatnot.”

Poseidon swallowed. “She told him he loved him,” he guessed. 

“She told him to live,” Hades corrected. “To not be angry. And that he would make her proud regardless of his choices. She may save us all.” 

Poseidon did not reply, but could not help but agree. Sally Jackson was a truly good woman. She had realised who Poseidon was immediately, but had never asked for anything beyond his love and attention, and even then she knew his attention was fleeting. She had raised their son to be the same, to love and to not judge, to forgive rather than to seek vengeance or remain angry at those who wronged them. He could sense his son's emotions, and knew he was angry at his mother’s fate, and at Zeus, but also knew he would not act on it. Not now. 

Perhaps not ever, not if his mother had her way. 

But Poseidon also knew his son’s life would not be easy. He was a potential child of prophecy, and a demigod child of the eldest gods. And, perhaps above all, he was a small child missing his mother, thrust into a strange new world. Poseidon could hope he’d take his mother’s words to heart, but also knew Percy had to forge his own path. He would influence him when possible, but also had to allow his child to make his own choices. Hopefully he would inherit more of Sally’s temperament then his. 

“Thank you,” Poseidon finally said. “For allowing her to speak to him.” 

“It will not happen again,” Hades warned. “Even she knows that. To do so would cause your son nothing but pain.”

Poseidon allowed himself a small smile, but did not comment further. Against his neck, Percy made a soft noise. Poseidon wanted to stay here forever in this small ally, away from the other gods. As his son grew he would have precious little time with him, and Percy would not allow himself to be carried for much longer. 

“We must go,” Hades said simply. “Council is soon to start, and it is sure to be an interesting one.”

Poseidon nodded. “You go first,” he said. “I shall follow shortly.” They should not arrive together after all, there was no need to alert Zeus to their uneasy alliance. They’d met once, briefly, since being in Iceland, and neither trusted the other. But they trusted their younger brother even less. 

Hades did not reply, but looked at him with knowing black eyes before leaving. Poseidon wandered slowly after him, holding Percy close. All he wanted was to take his son away, to bring him to his palace under the sea and keep him safe and with him forever, but that was not to be his fate. Percy was not only his son, but the son of Sally Jackson. Of a human. Perhaps one day, after the completion of the prophecy, Poseidon would have his way and take Percy away. But not yet. 

For now, Percy was terrifyingly mortal, and at the whims of fate, beyond Poseidon’s reach. 

Poseidon hugged his child tighter, before moving to the throne room, taking his seat as though nothing was wrong. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the blue food is more to do with Gabe, but I couldn’t resist having it here somewhere. I mean, my mom’s favourite colour was green and it still makes me happy to see it sometimes, and she’s been dead for awhile now. I can totally see Percy (or any child) forming an attachment to a colour their mom loved.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, I LOVE reading your comments so much. 
> 
> Also (shameless self promotion here) I wrote a 10 000+ one shot exploring Percy’s mental health post HOO with lots of Will and Nico, and what I think is a realistic take on trauma, coping, and friendship, so maybe check it out? It’s particularly close to my heart given the subject matter, and I worked super hard on it, so would love to know what people think. It is super long though, so I get if that's not your cup of tea. It's called "Progress, Not Perfection" if you are interested. :) 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
